The Protector
by Angelic Lady
Summary: A girl, who is a werewolf and so much more, steps into the life of the McCall pack and changes the world for them, but the supernatural world is affected by it. She is the protector and she will bring peace, but what does that mean, love, heartbreak and pain on the way. Can there be peace between humans, hunters and supernatural beings?
1. Prologue

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC.

 **Prologue**

Every myth, every legend, every story has one thing in common - to a particular point they are all true. Only those, who carefully listen, will see when a myth becomes reality. It happens everywhere, every time, everyday just like a domino effect. One tiny little thing leads to another slightly bigger thing and to another and to another and so they all fall. It is like the ripple in the water it can't be stopped, but it can be directed.

One of those legends or myths is the story of the protector. She is as old as time and every 3 to 4 hundred years she becomes reality. You see the world isn't black and white, by simply being dived in humans and supernatural beings. It is all about balance, the balance of life, death, love, hate. Every good deed needs a bad one and vice versa so that the balance can be kept.

History showed us that it is always the humans, who are doing the bad deeds and believe that they are doing the right thing, all because of fear and non-acceptance. Instead of getting to know the other one, they destroy them. Of course that door swings both ways, because you can find bad people in humans and supernatural beings.

But that is not important to the story. Important is that the protector always comes back into the world, when the supernatural is on the verge of extinction. It is said that it always is a girl, a werewolf girl, born to two humans without any supernatural genes in their DNA, with beautiful green eyes. One of a kind, no-one or nothing can compare to her, because it is said that she always brings unity to the packs as well as all other supernatural beings.

Her task is their protection, which she does like a momma bear fighting for her cub. She is almost invincible. Wolfsbane doesn't work on her; she heals faster, which is a good thing, because she takes away the pain of her pack to carry it for them. Her purpose is to keep them save and show the humans the other way, to fight hate with love, to fight death with life.

Not always does she succeed at least not in the way she wants. The protector wants peace, but as soon as she dies by the hands of those she wants to make peace with, that peace dies with her. War follows, but almost every time some supernatural beings survive against all odds, like the world wants them there. Always with the thought in mind all beings would learn to coexist.

But should she succeed coexistence is possible with peace on both sides. Like in every society there will always be black sheep's on both sides, you only have to find them and weed them out to keep the peace. Maybe nature runs is course again and she is already among us to bring peace to the current war. Some would say it is just a story, while others say it is unbelievable and others say we will see.

But there is another legend, which is even rarer than the story of the protector, itself, because on the contrary to the protector's story this one never happened before. Many believe that is the reason that peace couldn't be achieved until now, because something is missing or better someone.

It is written in an old text that the protector, herself, needs a protector called the guardian. Who is the perfect match for the protector in every possible way, but most of all a shoulder to cry on. Someone, who helps her to carry the burden, a supernatural being, who catches her when she falls, because the burden of the world is too heavy. His task is not to carry the world, but to carry her so that she can carry the world.

Maybe this time peace will come, because if the protector finds her guardian, he always will be at her side to help her, to be there for her, to keep her grounded and to keep her save. But finding each other isn't easy, why should it be, life isn't easy and nature itself doesn't do easy in any way. Only hope that this story will become real again is everything they have, even if they don't know it yet. Let's see if the world is ready for another legend to come true?

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. The first domino falls

**Guest** \- It was short, because it was only the beginning and I hope you like this more.

 **jburville15** \- Thanks I hope you will stay on, even if the story isn't part of the series. Timeline is after the end of season six.

 **lonelyfaery** \- Thanks, hope you like this.

* * *

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC.

 **Chapter 1 – the first domino falls**

Somewhere on the outskirts of Vienna, the capitol of Austria, a small normal family lives. But normal is a flexible definition, depending on the person, who defines normal. A closer look tells us that this family is connected to the supernatural world. The almost 22-year-old daughter is someone special, someone the world and all beings in it, need.

It is almost a year after the happenings in Beacon Hills were Gerard Argent started a war between humans and the supernatural, which still is raging, only to feast on his lust for revenge on the true alpha Scott McCall. For now it was the only major battle. But something is in the air, the wind is chancing and with it the song.

Scott McCall and this girl called Alexa Prior have one thing in common; they are something special, something out of myths. Something called a living legend. Scott already lived up to the legend, but now it is time for Alexa to show the world, what she is made of and if she could be, what she is prophesied to be.

In comparison to Scott she has a slight idea, what she is doing. She knew that she is special since the day of her birth. She arrived in this world with green eyes and a fainted idea who and what she is, a werewolf. Like other werewolf's the moon affects her and it brings out her true form. Like them she has speed, healing abilities, but no anger problem. But more important she has a special connection to every other supernatural being on the planet.

While growing up the memories of her past lives back come to her, she learned that she is a reincarnation. That she is the protector and those memories are here for guidance so that she never forgets, because how can you try to make it better without knowing what you did wrong in the first place. But even with that knowledge she knows that she is more than those, who come before her. She is the first one, who is connected with the supernatural world on an even deeper level. She can see the world through their eyes, if she wants. With some it is easier and with some it is harder.

The easiest connection she has with two particular werewolves, one an alpha and the other one is a beta with blue eyes. She knows what that means, but she doesn't judge until she knows the whole story with both sides of the equation. She knew why the connection with the alpha is easy, because he is a true alpha and he will be here biggest ally to reach her goal. The connection with the beta is a mystery to her. Something that maybe will be revealed soon.

Nevertheless these connections are the reasons, why she knows everything, about the events in Beacon Hills like the alpha pack, the Kanima, the beast, the wild hunt, even the Dread doctors. And she is impressed with what the pack in Beacon Hills achieved. She can't wait to meet them. Maybe someday soon, she will.

That the day would come faster than she expected, was a surprise. That is where our story begins, on a Tuesday evening in the beginning of Spring. The world awakens. Alexa was on her way home after class at the university. Even with her parents knowing, what she is and what her task would be, they wanted her to have an education. Of course she studies Mythology, like her parents, who are professors in that field. It helps her to understand herself and the supernatural world better.

That is the reason, why she and her parents stumbled across the Circle, a secret society, who preserves all that there is to know about the supernatural world. Ok, maybe they found her after they learned of Alexa existence and started to train her. So that she doesn't have to rely on her memories only, not that they know that. No, that is her secret and only she will tell it to other if she decides to do that.

A good thing she needs all the help she can get. Alexa doesn't want to fail like her ancestors. But to so see how special she really is, some pointers: Her appearance differs all before her were blondes; she is a redhead with curls' with a petite figure instead of being quite tall like the others. She is the first protector around to have an actual name; even it means protector of mankind. The others were simply called protector and nothing more. They also have searched for their guardian with insistence, while Alexa isn't interested in it. She never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, because to look for your perfect halve is simply to exhausting for her in a world with over 7 billion people. Her mantra is, if she will meet him, it will happen without her actively searching for the guardian.

Some would call her anti-social, because she also doesn't have many friends. But if you have a secret that you can only tell to supernatural beings than it is hard to make friends, not, that she hasn't met such beings in her short existence. No, that is not it, because somehow they always find her, like she is a beacon, who draws them in. She met many of those and helped them, like it is her responsibility to do, but they all went on their own journeys after. Only two werewolves she has by her side and they are her pack.

She was almost home, only two blocks and then searching for a parking spot. But as she stands at the traffic light before her street, she receives a message on her phone. It only said "Deaton." To others it simply was a name. But to her it means that she has to run, because hunters found her parents. It was an established protocol that she has to leave and find Deaton, the old emissary of the Hale pack, if something happens to her parents. She met him four or five times in her live through the Circle, because he is a member. And Beacon Hills is the place she has to be, she knows that.

As soon as the traffic light hits green, she starts her run. But she can't go alone; she needs to take Sarah and David with her, her pack. They need her. She met them two years ago and adopted them, she is all they have. Now they are all she has left. Sarah is a born werewolf and was only two years old at the time, her family, her pack were killed by hunters, she was the only survivor, because her parents told her to run and hide.

She run to playground nearby and hid there. As a two year old you don't know many places that can be good hiding spots. The problem was, that that night another boy David, 8 years at the time, was sleeping there, because he didn't have any one. He was homeless after he run away from the orphanage. In her distress that someone was there, Sarah bit him and it almost killed him, because she is a beta and only alphas can turn someone.

But Alexa found them in time. She connected with Sarah's consciousness during sleep and saw the world through her eyes. As soon as she was awake she searched for them and found David at the edge of death, but she saved him. Until now she doesn't know how, but she believes that it is her task, to keep the supernatural world save, so it simple happened and so she doesn't question it much.

She brought them home with her. This way they become part of her family. Sarah legally became her daughter and David legally became her brother. But she sees him more as her son, than as her brother, they are both her cubs. So she needs to bring them with her, she can't let them stay back. Currently Sarah is in the kindergarten and David in elementary school, so that are her next stops.

It took her some time to get there, so she uses her time to make a list, about what she has to do, so that she forgets nothing. She knows that she has to lose the car, because she doesn't want to be followed. But she only would do that after they arrived at the train station, where she and her parents established a locker with things for her and both betas, with fake passports, money and three bags with clothes, should she have to go on the run. From there they will take the train to Munich and from there they will fly to California, the fastest way possible.

But first she needs the kids. After she parks the car, she almost runs to the kindergarten to collect her baby. Sarah and David are her kids, but because of her age Alexa is often more worried about her baby girl Sarah. Alexa needs to hide her panic so that she doesn't worry her girl. Before she enters the kindergarten she takes a deep breath and tries to act slowly, because she knows that her little beta will know as soon as she enters that something is wrong, if she is skittish.

Nevertheless she walks with determination to the group where her little girl is, opens the door and says. "Hi." she greets the kindergarten teacher and her girl, because Sarah already is at the door. Without really waiting for an answer form the teacher, she takes Sarah in her arms and takes her away.

In the wardrobe, she tells her girl in a whisper, so that only she hears her. "Baby, we have to be fast … something happened, we have to go to Beacon Hills now." Panic starts on Sarah's face as Alexa put on her shoes. "Don't worry I keep you and David save at all cost. You are my family."

"Ok." was her answer. Sarah gets up and embraces her Mom in all, but blood.

For a moment they hug each other, before Sarah puts on her jacket and takes her bag. Together they walk to the next building, where David is currently in day care after his school time was over. It was a five-minute walk to his classroom. Alexa knocks, opens the door and says. "I am here to collect my brother."

The teacher only nods, because the Priors often collect David before the established time. So this is nothing new. David already was getting his things and puts on his jacket as soon as he was done, he walks to the door.

"Good bye Miss Anderson. I see you tomorrow." he says to his teacher.

Alexa cringes a little bit, because of that. He really loves his teacher, but he will not see her again. She hates that she has to take the kids out of their home and run for the hills, but it has to happen. So with a posed smile she says goodbye as well.

The three of them leave the building as Alexa tells David. "Sorry David, but you will not come back, because we have to run, hunters found us."

Like Sarah he was worried, what will happen now. Alexa sees that and together with Sarah he hugs him. She has to be strong for her kids. David knows that Alexa will keep them save. He trusts her and only her. She was the only real mother he ever knew. "Ok." he says with a gulp.

They reach the car and go in without words and start their journey together. "No worries, we will be at the central station in half an hour. Form there we will take a train to Munich and from there we will take a plane." she knows that it could be problematic for her with two little weres on the airplane, because of the small space, no fresh air and to many noises and smells. But she thinks that she can keep them both calm so that they reach Beacon Hills without any problems. She hopes that she has enough money for first class tickets, because that makes it way easier for her to keep them calm.

The drive was silent. No wonder Alexa was working on her solution to get them, where she wants them to be. The kids simply where afraid, they know what hunters can do, but they also know that Alexa will not let anything happen to them. They are sad, because they have to leave their home and their lives behind. They are hopeful that they will find some new friends where they go too. Little do they know that they will find more, family, even pack.

Like anticipated they reached the train station soon, Alexa parked the car outside some streets away from the station. They get out, took their bags from school and walk to the locker hall, which they reach in 10 minutes. It is an old locker with a key, which always was around her neck on a chain, with the number 777. Alexa's lucky number tripled. A short glance around tells her that they are alone, so she opens it.

In it she finds three bags with clothes for all of them. She takes them out and puts them on the floor besides them. The final bag contains the documents three fake passports for her, three for Sarah and three for David. She puts them all in her backpack, before she counts the money. This was enough to get them by for now. It must be ten grants in cash in there. Some money she puts in her backpack for easy access. The rest went in her cloth bag.

One of the bags she gives David while she carries the other two. "Come one guys, let's get a train." she takes both their hands so she doesn't lose them in crowd and leads them to the ticket holders. She steps in line and while they wait she asks the kids. "Do you want anything to read or play for the train ride?"

"No Mom." Sarah answers without thinking. She has some crayons in her little bag to draw a bit. So it shouldn't be boring and if she needs something to do, Alexa has her laptop and iPad with her, in case coloring wasn't enough.

David on the other hand says. "Can I have Comic Book?"

"Of course, honey. I will buy it with the food." she answers him and he smiles.

That is the moment a desk is free for Alexa to act. She steps to the sales man and asks. "Three tickets on the next train to Munich in the first class, please."

Without looking at her the man contacts his computer and says after a moment. "The next train would leave in an hour, from rail track 7. It would cost 759,90 euros."

A bit much, but with a last minute ticket in the first class nothing else would surprise her. She even thought it would be more than that. So she reaches in her bag and takes the money out. "Here."

"Thank you." the man said, gives her the change and the tickets. "Have a save journey."

"Thanks." with that the three walk to the next supermarket at the station to get something to eat and drink for the journey. After that she bought some comic books for David before they went to rail track 7. The train was already waiting so they get in and searched for their seats in the first class. They got comfortable with Sarah snuggled into Alexa's side and David across from her. He starts reading one of his new comic books and Sarah is getting sleepy. Alexa waits until she is asleep to make a call.

She may not have many friends, but the friendships she established are bonds for life. No wonder, considering that they were supernatural beings in the most cases and they were drawn to her like a moth to the flame. She can only think of one person, who lives in Munich and that, is Daniel, he is a chameleon and she helped him a while back.

It took him five rings until he took the call. "Yeah." was the gruff answer.

"Daniel its Alexa." she says and goes straight to the point. "I need your help."

Without thinking about it, he answers. "What do you need?" You don't say no, to the protector. Not when she can be the reason for your survival.

"I need three first class tickets to Beacon Hills, California under the name Miller as soon as possible. Preferable today, latest tomorrow, we will arrive in Munich in five hours. I pay you when we arrive." she tells him.

"I see what I can do. I give a shout as soon as have anything."

"Thank you, Daniel. You are a life saver." she tells him.

"Don't sweat it, it is the least I can do." with that he hangs up.

So far so good, Alexa thought. All she can do now is wait. A glance at her watch tells her it is almost time for the train to leave. Good. Later they will eat something, but for now, she will watch the kids in her care, her family, her pack. The ride on the train was long, but not too long and the kids didn't make much fuss. They had a good time, while eating and talking.

After two hours in the journey Daniel informed her about the flight he checked for her, which would leave today for London, where they would transfer to a plane to New York and there they would transfer to L.A. From there they have to take a car, because Beacon Hills doesn't have an airport. But that is ok. It would be long two days for her and the kids, but they can do it.

She paid Daniel as he collected them on the train station and brought them to the airport. There they only stayed for a short time, before they boarded their flight. The first flight was only two hours and was over fast. In London they had a little transfer time, but it was ok, because as they boarded the plane for New York at one in the morning, the kids where exhausted and slept the entire flight. Alexa didn't, because she wanted to be prepared for everything that could happen. Someone has to keep watch. After landing in New York, they had to stay for four hours, before they could go on. They arrived in L.A. after another six-hour flight and Alexa almost was at her limits, but she couldn't give in yet, she needed to reach her destination first.

So she rented a car for them and drove them the two hours to Beacon Hills. She arrived at animal clinic in the afternoon almost before closing time. She hoped that Deacon was in and alone, with Sarah in her arms and David's hand in hers she walks to the clinic. As she enters a ding rings to signal the vet that someone was entering. "A moment." she hears form the voice she can't wait to see.

Exhausted she waits at the counter for Deacon to come out. He comes out with a glass vial in his hands. "What can I …" he stops as he sees her and the vial lands on the floor. Alexa always knew how to make an entrance. To have him react to her surprise visit this way made her smile a little. The first one since leaving her parents, but with the thought of her parents it died again.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Meeting the pack

**jburville15** \- I hope you will like this as well.

* * *

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC.

 **Chapter 2 – meeting the pack**

It should have been a normal day in Beacon Hills for Deaton. After all it was quite for the last year, besides some minor incidents. But nothing that wasn't doable. So he didn't think that something would happen as the door to his clinic opens. But as soon as he sees Alexa, who he had met some years ago, with two young ones, who look like werewolves to him, he knew that the quite time was over. She was the protector after all and many, who knew of her, want her dead after all. Until now not many knew that she walked the earth again, but her arrival will stir some things up.

That is why it took him some time to find his countenance again, after he saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asks her and takes a closer look at her. She was exhausted, something must have happened.

Without trying to wake the little girl, she says in a small voice. "I think hunters got my parents, but I don't know more. I only followed the protocol, we established should something happen."

That is so not good. "Ok, I will look what I can find out."

A small smile starts on her face. "Thank you. But can you let us in and let us stay for some time so we can rest a little bit." He has to break the mountain ash circle so that they can enter. Normally she would break it on her own, but with two kids on her side, who need her, it is better to let someone else do it.

"Of course." with that he opens the door to let them in. "But I only have small couch here." he tells her.

"Not a problem." she wouldn't let the kids out of her side anyway and as werewolves, pack cuddling is part of the deal. With a nod in acknowledgment, he leads her to his office. They follow him without a word. As soon as she sees the couch, she knew that she will have a little rest for now, because she trusts Deaton to keep her save. "I hope it is ok, if I take a short nap, before we talk?" she asks him as she takes a seat at the couch with one kid on either side of her.

"Of course Alexa." he answers. She smiles at him, before she closes her eyes and finally lets the exhaustion win over. For a moment he watches her, before he acts. It is a good thing that she takes a nap. That gives him time to find out, what happened and to get Scott, because he knows that she will need all the help she can get. Alike as the protector of Beacon Hills he needs to know that trouble is on the horizon.

It is a good thing that the whole pack is home in Beacon Hills at the moment. So he lets the little family sleep and steps in his examination room, takes out his phone and calls Scott. It took some rings before he picks up. "McCall." he answers.

"Scott it is Deaton." he says.

"What is it?" he asks curious, he could apparently hear the nervousness in the druids voice.

"I need you at the clinic, something come up." he tells him.

"What exactly?"

With a sigh he answers. "Nothing that can or should be explained over the phone."

"Ok." was Scott's answer, he dealt with Deaton for a long time now and if the druid thinks it is better to do it in person, he would follow his lead.

"Thanks." he answers, but before Scott can hang up he adds. "I think it would be best if you bring the pack with you."

"Ok, we will be there in an hour."

"Good." with that Deaton hangs up and walks to his laptop. He starts his search for happenings in Vienna that would explain, why Alexa was in his clinic now. It didn't take him long until he found the first articles about the brutal, ritualistic murder of Alexa parents. There is also is a BOLO out for Alexa and the two kids. The girl apparently is Alexa's daughter and the boy her brother. But they have to be adopted; because the last time he saw her, which was four almost five years ago, he hasn't met them and she wasn't pregnant at that time.

The information he gathered from the articles tell him that it has to be hunters, so her instincts were right. Now she officially is on their radar, so not good. It was a bold move, because Alexa parents were normal humans and for them being killed like that is a step to far, that will lead to so many problems in the future.

After that he tried to contact the Circle members, who live in Vienna, they were the teachers of Alexa. But he couldn't reach a single one of them and there were at least five, he knew who lived there. So he searched the Austrian media for information about them and it turned out that they were murdered as well.

While Deaton was researching Alexa was sleeping for a while. But Sarah having a nightmare woke her up. She was crying in her sleep, it doesn't happen that often anymore, like it did in the beginning after her family was killed it. After all at the time, it got better. But it still broke Alexa's heart to see her like that in stressful situations like being on the run. That always brings back the bad memories. "Shh, baby. Everything is alright. I got you. Nothing will happen to you." she whispers in her ear while she takes her in her arms.

After Sarah calmed down again and kept on dreaming Alexa gave her a kiss on the forehead and does the same to David. He was her son, like she was her daughter, even if not in blood, but in spirit. Carefully not to wake either one of them she got up to freshen up a little bit. Only a moment after Alexa was gone Sarah woke up and looks around. She knew her Mom is still around, she wouldn't let her alone, alike she still can feel her through their bond. But this new environment was still scary to her. Her nose also tells her that they weren't the first weres to come to this place.

As Sarah looks around to get a feel for everything she hears the door open and several people coming in. Nervous, she wakes her uncle, who was more like a brother to her. "David, wake up." It took him some moments to come around and fight against sleep. Before he asks anything, she says. "Come on." with that she walks to where she hears the voices coming from. She always was the more adventurous of the two of them and David always followed her. She is a born leader on the other hand David walks behind her to have her back, to protect her better, she is his little sister after all.

A moment later she walks into a big room, there were now several people standing beside the man, who let them in. The others were all something supernatural Sarah's senses tell her that. One of the boys said. "So what is it Deaton?"

But before he can answer that, Sarah got the attention of the whole room as she walks up to a big, somehow broody guy and says. "Daddy." He was a werewolf like her and her inner wolf is telling her, that this man will be important to her. In an instance she formed a parental bond with him. She wasn't the only one, but David isn't so open with new people in his life, like her, especially adults. So he hides it for now.

The adults look surprised at her as she called Derek Hale, of all people, Daddy. Derek only thought about it for a moment before he gets down on one knee to be on the little girls eye level and asks. "Hey cub, who are you?" His father called him cub as he was a child and Derek always knew that he would call his children that. To call this girl cub come naturally to him, it doesn't even feel wired, because it feels like his wolf knows her without really knowing her.

"I am Sarah, Daddy." she calls him again.

Derek doesn't know why, but he knew that this little girl couldn't be his daughter; she doesn't smell like him, but still was familiar. At the same time his wolf wants to claim this little girl as his cub and protect her. Bonds between werewolves are really something fascinating. "And where is your Mom, cub?" he asks, because he knows that this girl couldn't appear out of no-where.

That is the moment all the supernatural beings hear a door in back of the clinic open and close. "She will be here in a moment." she tells him, before she steps to him so that she can whisper in his ear, she wants that only he hears what she has to say. For that she put his arms around his neck. "Be nice to Mommy, she doesn't trust easily."

He doesn't know why she tells him that, but he hears in the little girl's voice that is important to her, so he answers. "Ok, cub." Instinctively he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

That is the moment Alexa steps into the room again. It took her a moment to take all the people in, until her eyes fell on her little girl standing beside a grown man with her hands around his neck. A growl escaped her, as she steps to him, puts her hands on her hips and says. "Can you tell me why you are in such a position with my daughter?" Her voice was hard and as a mother, who is protecting her cub, her eyes started to glow to show the man that she will be a threat to him. She doesn't normally show her eyes that easily, it makes her easier to be recognized. But the protection of Sarah and David always comes before herself.

As Derek heard the growl he looks up at the woman, who walked into the room. Never before in his life has a woman affected him like her, his heartbeat picked up and he literally caught his breath in his throat. She was beyond beautiful to him with her red, curly hair, her short figure with delicate features and stunning eyes. At the same time he also realized the threat to his life, because never underestimated a female werewolf protecting her cub. Not that she smells really like a werewolf to him, like the girl does, her smell was different, but also familiar. She has to be something supernatural. He hears her question, but it were her glowing green eyes that captured him, they reminded him of something.

Before he can start thinking about it Sarah lets go of him. His inner wolf almost protests that the girl steps away from his protective circle to tell her mother. "Mom its ok that's Daddy."

Normally it isn't easy to surprise Alexa and that is saying something considering she is part of the supernatural world and many things are possible in this world. But that her little girl calls this unknown man, who somehow felt familiar Daddy threw her a curve ball. "What?" was her stunned question and Sarah simply repeated the same. It still doesn't make any sense to her. "Baby, come here and show me!" she tells her. Another thing she normally wouldn't do with an audience, but she knows that her daughter doesn't do things without a reason. She was way too smart and perceptive for that, even with only being four years old.

Sarah knew what her Mom wants, so steps in front of her and holds out her hand. Alexa takes her hand and closes her eyes to establish a connection with her girls sub consciousness. It took her a moment to find what she was looking for. The bonds the girl has established until now are interesting to her. There was now a fifth one, which is new, besides the bonds to her, her parents or her brother. Alexa knows which bond symbolizes whom. Hers was by far the brightest with the new one not far behind, meaning that is also parental bond.

With a gasp she breaks the connection and says. "Wow."

Everyone looks at her and asks themselves what she was doing, short of Derek, he was thinking about the color of her eyes and after some serious thinking he found, what he was looking for. "Oh my god, you are the protector." He says and looks at the girl, at the same time as Deaton asks. "Are you ok, Alexa?"

Of course someone has to know who I am, Alexa thought to herself. But she tries to lighten the mood a little bit. "I hate it when that happens." She is a film freak and loves to quote movies. After a moment she answers Deacons question. "Don't worry I just made a Vulcan mind meld with Sarah to learn why she calls him." she points at the broody werewolf, who was quite cute not that she was looking for something or someone. "Daddy." She looks in his eyes as she says. "Turns out my daughter formed a parental bond with you within seconds and the bond is almost as strong as mine. Before you ask why, I don't know, but I learnt that it sometimes better to accept things without questioning them."

Now it was Derek's world that was upside down, because he knows how bonds between werewolves work. They were established because of the littlest things and stay that way almost forever. Only something severe can break them, like death. With a deep sigh he thought to himself, 'Looks like I have a daughter to protect.' But it was his wolf that answered. 'Don't forget her mother and the other cub.' That surprised him that his wolf would want her mother in his life as well, he can't fandom why, well he will work it out later. He also saw the small young boy who protectively hovered behind the little girl and her beautiful mother, Derek felt connected to him as well. Something important is going here, but he doesn't have a clue what.

"Your powers have grown, since we last met. What else can you do now?" Deaton concludes and is curious at the same time, because that can't be all.

With a smile on her face, that doesn't reach her eyes she answers. "Yeah, sucks to be me. But to answer your question I have deeper connection to the supernatural now, so that I found beings before they find me now." he looks skeptical at her. She wasn't offend by it, on the contrary it was his duty as a druid to question everything, only this way new ways to fight something can be established.

"That is why I know that she is a banshee and man she is the most powerful one I met until now." she points at a beautiful strawberry blond, who holds hand with a scrawny kid, who doesn't look like much, but don't let the cover misguide you. "He on the other hand is a spark, a powerful one." But at a closer looks she learns something that surprises and angers her. So she looks back at Deaton and asks in a hard voice. "But he is untrained, he should be trained, why isn't he trained?" Both mentioned persons ask themselves the same question, who is that woman and is she a threat to them, to the pack.

Deaton has to smile at her, she hasn't changed one bit she still doesn't hold back. If something bothers her she points it out, mostly with the sledgehammer method. "Yeah I know, but he doesn't want to be one, he wants to be human."

Alexa turns back to the young man, who can't be older than her. "Get over yourself. If I don't have a choice, you don't have one either."

"Hey …" he protests.

But Derek was the only one besides Deaton, who knows who and what she is, stops him with his hand on his shoulder. "Don't Stiles." to give his statement more weight he shows his beta eyes. Even with him not being the alpha, he still has something to say in the pack. No wonder, considering he is second in command together with Stiles, because he still has more experience than all of them with the supernatural. It will be this way until the moment Scott gets his head out of his ass and mates with Malia completely. After a year together he still thinks it is too soon.

Stiles knows all that and that is the reason, why he accepts the command from the sourwolf without anything. "Ok … for now." he says after a moment.

Instead of Derek it was Alexa, who answered. "Don't worry we will talk about it, alone, face to face, later." That was a promise. He needs to know, what can happen, if he wouldn't train now that his spark is active. But to show off a little bit, she goes on with a glance at the other beautiful woman in the room and says. "She on the other hand is a were-coyote the mate of this one." she points at Scott. "An alpha, but a special one, a true alpha." While she talks her brain makes the necessary connections. As she understands what her mind is telling her, she looks accusingly at Deaton. "You hooked me up with the McCall pack are you crazy. I have to be hidden, which is a problem in itself, because every supernatural being is drawn to me like a moth to the flame. But bringing me up with them almost screams 'hunters here I am, come and get me."

"You need protection and they are the best option for you, so that you can fulfill your responsibility's." he tells her in a hard voice.

"I am not ready for that. I still need training." was her answers.

He shakes his head. "That is not true. You were ready four years ago as I met you last, so you are now. … But you are still afraid."

In a moment of weakness she lets all her barriers fall and yells at him the secret that no-one knows. "You would be to; if you know that you will die in this fight." After she let that slip she hears a soft growl from her baby girl and son. She falls to her knees and takes them in her arms to calm them. "Shh, babies, everything is alright." She could slap herself for saying that in front of the kids, her kids, they are her responsibility. But she is too exhausted, stressed and overwhelmed at the moment to think clearly.

To hear her say that made Derek's heart ache, he doesn't want her to die. His inner wolf is pacing inside of him and ready to defend her against the rest of the world. In her eyes he can see that she didn't want to reveal that. But it is too late. It happened. But he has to help her and them. He smells her exhaustion and knows that it only takes moments before she collapses. Listening to his gut, he answers to her outburst, before anyone can. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, why?" she asks.

He kneeled down to the little packs level and says. "You look exhausted and need sleep, the kids as well." he points at the little ones. "So for now you stay with me." he doesn't voice it like a question or a statement, but as a fact and he will not accept no for an answer.

They both look in each other eyes for real for the first time since they are in the same room and see recognition in them. Then it clicked for them. "Derek?" she asks at the same time as he said. "Alexa?"

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. old friends

**jburville15** \- I try my best and hope you like this as well.

 **Guest** \- Thank you

 **Narelle's FOURTRIS** \- I hope you enjoy this as well.

* * *

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC

 **Chapter 3 – old friends**

They haven't seen each other in over a decade. They were kids the last time. Alexa stayed with the Hale family for a whole summer to learn the ways of the werewolves. During her life she visited many supernatural beings to learn from them. Interesting was her time with the skin walkers, but that is a story for another time. They connect their foreheads and scent marked each other for a moment. Somehow the kids got in the middle of it.

The others in the room gave them some time. But still watch them curiously, what is happening here. They never have seen Derek in this way, at least not with anyone outside of the pack. That tells the others that she and the kids are important to him somehow.

The moment is broken as Scott asks. "So what is going on?" he really is curious, what problem they have now.

Without looking at him Derek answers. "We will talk at my loft later. Lexi" she has to smile at the nickname, he was the only one, whoever called her that and didn't was in trouble for it. "and the kids will stay with me." Derek sees that she wants to protest, but he didn't let her get a word in. "Not a word you are pack."

The protest dies on her lips with that. She doesn't know why, but it warms her heart that he still thinks of her as pack after all those years. Besides she wants to stay with someone she knows and trusts and she always trusted Derek. "Ok, but can we go now, I don't know, how long I can stay awake." she tells him.

All the others have the same thought; she must be really special to Derek that he invites her to live with him without any problems. "Good." Derek says satisfied, before he turns to Scott. "Be at the loft in three hours or so, ok. I will tell you everything I know." Scott simply answers with a nod, he trust his beta to tell him, when he is ready. With that nod Derek picks up Sarah like it was a natural thing for him as he gets up and holds out his hand for Lexi. She takes it and with his help gets up at the same time she brings her son with her into a standing position.

"Ok, let's go." she tells him, before she says to Deaton. "I will call you tomorrow to talk about my parents."

"Of course."

"Thank you for calling the pack." Even if she wasn't so happy about in the beginning it was looking up now. This way she found an old friend again. Someone she knows will keep her and the kids save.

With a knowing smile, like he wants to tell her, I-know-what-I-am-doing-after-all, he answers. "No problem."

Derek was already on his way out of the door with Sarah in his arms, David slowly, but unsecure follows him. Before she follows them as well she turns to the pack and says. "I am sorry for cutting this short. I am looking forward to get to know you. But for now I need some sleep. I hope that is ok."

"Yeah, no problem." Scott says.

"But we will learn, what's going on?!" Stiles finish his thought for him.

"Certainly." with that she turns around and follows the others. With a faster pace she reaches David and takes his hand to reassure him that she will not let him be alone. Together they silently follow Derek, who surprisingly walks directly to her rental car and waits at the door for the keys.

She opens the door and gives him the keys. Her glance was questionable. He simply laughs and answers. "Baby girl here told me that you arrived in this car." Alexa lets go of her son hand and takes Sarah from Derek to put her in her car seat. While she does that she watches David get in as well.

After she was done she wants to get in the driver seat, but the seat was already occupied. "What …"

But she didn't get far as he interrupts her with a soft smile. "Lexi you are dead on your feet. So get in and I drive us."

With a pout she follows his order, because she knows that he is right. In her current state she is a risk behind the wheel. Not a risk she wants to take with the kids in the car.

Derek watches her walk around the vehicle. She really is beautiful; she grew up and become an amazing woman. But some things never change and that is the little fire behind her eyes, should something not go her way. She always was a spitfire, one of the only people, who always could put Derek Hale in his place.

It is really interesting, how he missed her. She only was part of his family for three months but she grew on him. They had a nice time and were best friends in only two short weeks, even with four years between them. Back than she was a girl, but now she is a woman, a woman, who affects him more than any women before. But more importantly, who was the protector. Something he didn't know, but it explains so much about her and what happened at the time in his old family home.

The closing of the door brings him out of his thoughts, he starts the engine and a moment later they were on the way to his loft. Before he can say anything or better asks something to satisfy his curiosity, she says. "I am sorry about your family, Der." she reaches for his hand and squeezes it.

It still hurts, even after all those years, but it got better with his new pack. But having her here is like having a part of his old pack back. Especially with her calling him Der, only his family ever called him that, at least all besides Peter. "Thanks." he answers with a genuine smile on his face. He is fascinated by himself, he erected a hard and broody shell around himself, but she comes back in his live and it breaks open. He smiled as much in the last hour as he did in the last decade together. She really is something. She is important to him and he doesn't want to lose her again. But her statement that she will die doesn't sit right with him.

She hears that he is happy to have her back. She knows the feeling; she has missed him as well. At no other place she could establish a friendship like she did with Derek. He always was special to her and his smile, warmed her heart. He also isn't so bad to look at; he had grown into a handsome man. Where did that come from? She shakes her head perplexed; he is the first man to ever get her attention. But she tries to ignore it, for now at least. "Why aren't you the alpha?" she may know some of the things that happened in Beacon Hills, because of her connection with them and seeing it through their eyes, but that it just it, because she only ever saw, she didn't hear a thing.

"I was for a short time, but Cora got ill and Peter tricked me into giving up my alpha powers so that I can save her. I did it and I do it again in a heartbeat, the alpha status isn't as important as family." he tells her sincerely. Just like that they fall into the old pattern of telling each other everything. That is why he knows that she will answer his question about her statement later, when he will ask, because now with the kids that probably wasn't a good idea.

That reminded her of something, because she has seen that. "It was you." she says in a whisper, but with supernatural beings even mumbling something can be heard.

"What was I?" was his logical question.

Telling other people about her abilities normally doesn't feel right to her. But with Derek it feels natural and not forced as she explained. "As you already heard and saw - I can connect with other supernatural beings." she sees him nod, so she goes on. "I don't need physical contact for it. Hell I don't have to be on the same continent for it, to see what they see." she can see that he tries to formulate a question. "The connection with Sarah was different, because I connected on a deeper level. I looked at all the bonds she has established." she says before she adds. "Sorry for that by the way. I didn't want to put you in a position where you have to stay with us."

Because that is quite literally what it is? Sarah accepted him as her father, as her alpha male, even if he just is a beta. But Alexa can't fandom why that happened in a blink of an eye. That is way to fast for it.

It definitely wasn't on Derek's agenda for today to gain a daughter, but one glance at the beautiful little girl and he was a goner. No wonder with that mother. "No problem. I like her." he tells her sincerely as he takes a look at the little girl through the rearview. But one thing got him curious. "Where is her father?"

"Dead, killed by hunters. " She answers and Derek somehow anticipated that, but what she says next that took him of guard. "Just like her mother."

"But I thought you are her mother."

"I am, but not by blood. I found her after I subconsciously connected with her and saw what happened. She was all alone and I adopted her, she only was two years old at the time." she says with a fond smile as she looks at the now sleeping little girl. "She still has nightmares about that night." she says in a whisper and a small tear runs down her check. Out of character for him, he wants to comfort her, be there for her, to hold her. So he puts her hand on her knee and squeezes, to show her that he will have her back, always. She looks from his hand to his face and understands what he wants to tell her. That is the moment that she wants to tell him everything. "Partly that is my fault. I wasn't fast enough."

"What do you mean?" he wants to know.

"I saw as her mother told her that she shall hide and she run to the open playground, one that was fairly close to my home. So as soon as I was conscious I run to the playground, but as I arrived I heard a scream. It was David." she looks at her son, he was sleeping as well. A smile graces her face even with the exhausting last days. "He hid there after he run away from the orphanage and stumbled over a two year old distraught werewolf. Long story short, she bit him. He almost died, but I could save him."

He thought about what she said, before he concluded. "She is a beta and the bite only takes with alphas, even than the chance is 50/50. So how?" he wants know.

Like her parents that night, he wants know, how she could save him, but to be truthful she doesn't know, only that she willed it to work and it did. "I have no idea, but I learned to accept some things in my life without questioning them."

"What does it have to do with me?" he asks her to bring them back to their starting point.

The whole time she was looking at him, but now she looks away a little bit embarrassed, even if she doesn't know why she was embarrassed. "The thing is I know about everything or almost everything that happened here, because I saw it."

"Meaning?" he asks her, because she didn't elaborate further.

"I saw it through Scott's eyes, because he is a true alpha, the only one for the last four hundred years and as the protector, he would become my second in command if you want to call him that." was her answer.

Now, Derek was perplex, that she has such a connection with Scott. He doesn't know why but his wolf isn't thrilled about it. But ignoring is the best way to deal with it, at least for now. "But I thought that would be the guardian?" he asks her further. The concept of the protector always fascinated him during growing up, that is why he learned or read as many things about her as he could find. It was almost an obsession and to this day he doesn't know why.

Instead of answering directly to it, she asks a counter question. "How do you know about the guardian?" Not many do, she could only find two books with references to him. The rest she learned through her memories. It is a legend that is better hidden, then her own, a legend which is almost impossible to find.

A blush starts on his face, because telling her that he was obsessed with the story about the protector, a story that apparently is about her, a girl, who was his best friend, who is still a member of his pack and currently is interesting him on a different level, is a bit much. But he tries to hide it in a nonchalantly way. "I read." Keep it short and simply always the best way to hide something.

Surprisingly she bought it. During their summer she always called him out on his bullshit. Either they don't know each other that well any more or she simply is too exhausted to spot the lie. "Ok." was her short answer with a shrug in acceptance of it, before she explained further. "The guardian is more than a second in command, he would be my equal. The way I see it, is that he is the one, who catches me when I fall. He is the one who saves me, even from myself." By now Derek wasn't the only one with a blush on his face in the car.

Alexa doesn't talk about the guardian often, because it always makes her heart ache, because she decided a long time ago not to search for him. It would be an endless task in a world with more than 7 billion people, even if only a quarter tops is supernatural that still leaves many people. Not to forget that the guardian can be a woman or a man. So why search for something that you may never find. But here with him it gives her tingles to talk about that topic with him and she doesn't know why.

Another point of her explanation still interests him, just out of curiosity and not because he is a little bit jealous. "So Scott can't be the guardian at the same time?"

She actually laughs at that. "God, no. I think I am connected to him to learn from him and his mistakes … even a true alpha makes some."

"You still haven't explained what that has to do with me?" he asks her. They circle around each other at the moment without a clear picture in front of them.

"Sorry, I have the talent to let my mind wander in different directions while I explains things." She answers and takes a break, because somehow the question if Scott could be the guardian of her, leaded her to a path she never walked before and this connection made her mind work. It leaded to something she doesn't want to believe or even hope. So she ignores it and says with a deep breath. "I also have such a connection with you. Before you say something let me explain further." he nods as answer with a huge smile on his face, because that he has such a connection with her as well warms his heart. "While it is true that I can make such a connection with every supernatural being I like, it is different with those two connections. It is deeper and it feels to me like it became a part of my own mind. I almost always can see through Scotts or your eyes if I want. Believe me that leaded to some problematic events that I witnessed."

He hears and smells the embarrassment on her that made him curious. What did she see? "Such as?" he wants to know.

Her answer was simple, to the point and lets his smile die. "Porn." It doesn't sit right with him, that she could have seen him having sex with another woman. But she drives away his panic. "Not you, but Scott and believe me it was a bit awkward to look him in the eyes at the clinic." she says.

That made it better and so he laughs. But the thought still doesn't sit right with him. But to have a little fun at Scotts expense isn't bad. "Interesting." Not many know, but Derek can be a little prankster if he wants to be and he was currently thinking of ways to tease the alpha with this. The only thing that stops him, is, that Alexa would be part of the teasing and he doesn't want that.

"Tell me about it." with that she yawns.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asks her, even as a supernatural being with healing abilities, super strength and speed they still need energy to function, maybe more so than normal humans.

"I don't know … 48 hours ago or so." she answers as she stretches herself to stay awake a little bit longer, but her eyes flutter shut and she can't keep them open anymore. Finally the exhaustion won and is now collecting his prize.

It took her only a moment to be asleep and Derek with his supernatural hearing picked up as her breath evened out. Good that they are at the loft in 10 minutes so that she can sleep a little bit. If he can manage to carry her up to his apartment without waking her, it would be optimal. She really needs sleep. But for now he concentrates on driving to his home with his pack.

That brings a smile on his face. So without thinking about it he puts his hand on her knee to feel connected to her. For the first time in a long while Derek Hale is happy and all that was needed for it, was a beautiful girl, now woman, that always could make him smile, to come back into his life.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Explanations

**jburville15** \- Thank you, I try. I am looking forward to your next review. Sorry that it took me a little longer to update it was a little stressful. But I try to be ready sooner with the next chapter.

* * *

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC

 **Chapter 4 – explanations**

10 minutes after Lexi fell asleep; Derek puts the car into park at the garage. A glance around the car tells him that he is the only one awake in his family. That thought made him smile, even if he never thought about having one at this point in his life. But that is so typical Lexi; she always brings so much light into his life and turns his world around. Hopefully they will stay in his life for a long time. Not that he will let them go that easily.

But for now he needs to get the three of them into his loft. Best to start with the kids, so he gets out, goes first to his little girl, he claimed her without thinking and it made him happy. He takes her out of the car, as she in his arms she snuggles into him without waking. It feels good to have her in his arms and he wants to keep her there to keep her save.

For a moment he marveled in the feeling, before he closes the door to go to other side of the car to take out the boy. He feels a similar bond between him and David, not as strong, at least for now, but it is still there. He will do everything to make it better. As he has both of them secure in his arms, he takes on look at Lexi before he carries the both of them up to his loft. A moment later he is in his home and instead of putting the kids in one of the spare rooms he brings them to his room. It has the biggest bed after all and he knows that pack members need close proximity in a new environment to feel save.

He put the kids on the bed beside each other and put the comforter over them. On instinct they snuggle closer together and Derek has to smile at the sight. With a small kiss on the children's foreheads, like his father did for him all those years ago, he turns around to bring the last guest or better family member to his bed, because that is what they are to him now.

Alexa was still sound asleep as he reached the car again. She is so beautiful it takes his breath away. He didn't know that he could feel this way, he is surprised by himself, but he will think about it later, after he put her to bed as well.

With a swift move he has her in his arms bridle style, just like her daughter she snuggles into him as well. It felt good to have her in his arms like she belonged there. With this warm feeling he carried her to his loft and his room. Like the kids he put her to bed. As soon as she was on the bed and the other two registered her, they subconsciously snuggled closer to her. And just with the children he gives her a kiss on the forehead, like it was a normal occurrence.

For a moment he watches them before he walks to the car again to get all their belongings so that they have what they need at hand. He arrived back with full hands and put everything on the floor on the living room. With nothing else to do, he took the book Enders Game, which he currently was reading in his hands and took place at the couch. For now he only can wait while they sleep and that is what he does.

Waiting with a good book that captures the attention of the reader lets time literally fly. Almost two hours after he arrived with his guests in his loft, there was a knock on the door. His fine nose tells him exactly, who it is, it is the pack and they brought pizza. Good, he can eat something. He walks to the door and lets them in. "Hey." he greets them.

In difference to their visit at the clinic two hours ago, now the whole pack is present. Meaning that after Scott and Malia, Lydia and Stiles walking in holding hands, Stiles father beside them enters as well as Chris and Melissa. The last ones to enter were Liam, Mason and Cory. All get comfortable at the kitchen table; like always when a pack meeting is in his home happened, they start to eat before they discuss problems. Some things are better dealt with on a full stomach.

Normally it was him, who would start the meeting, not because he is the alpha, no that is Scott's role, but he has the most experience with such things. But this time he waits, he knew that the curiosity will get the better of them, all of them. He almost was sure, who would talk first about the elephant in the room and he was right.

After 10 minutes of eating a little bit, Stiles couldn't stop himself anymore. "So Sourwolf do you want to explain, who the mystery lady is?"

"And why or how you gained a kid in the process?" Lydia wants to know.

"I think I start with the easy one." he says with a smile as he explains. "If a wolf cub lost his parents and is searching for a parent to take care of him, they do that in the most cases in packs they know. The smell of the pack members is familiar to them. Little Sarah apparently found that in me, because her mother and me were best friends during our childhoods." after a moment he adds. "Even if it only was for one summer, but that is Alexa for you. She always gets you."

"And you are ok with having a daughter now?" the Sheriff wants know.

Without hesitation or thinking about it, he answers honestly. "Yes." It is like Mother Nature wants to give him something back and he can feel the bond between him and the little girl. The boy as well, but they don't need to know that. Some things don't need to be told to make them real. Not only did they adopt him, he subconsciously did as well and he will try to protect them and care for them until his dying breath, all of them including Lexi.

"Am I am the only one, who founds that a bit strange? That almost screams that the next Beacon Hills catastrophe is on the horizon." Stiles points out. He always was a pessimist, but he also almost was right every time, just like he is now.

"I know and you are right." Derek states with a shoulder shrug like it isn't a big deal.

Now Stiles was perplexed, but he still is the scrawny kid, who uses sarcasm as a weapon. "Ok, I just wanted to be sure."

Scott on the other hand, wants, no needs, more information to work with. "Who is she?"

Instead of answering directly he asks them a counter question. "Who knows about the protector?" There was silence for a moment. Apparently no-one of them knows what he is talking about. That doesn't make his job easier.

Surprisingly it was Chris, who answered before Derek can start with his explanation. "That is a legend." he points out.

Derek laughs. "And so are werewolves, banshees, chameleons and …" He points at the respective creature in the room.

But he couldn't go on as Chris says. "Ok, ok I see your point. … But that legend is more than unbelievable."

Before Derek can give something back, Stiles smart mouth points out. "Can someone clue us in please, I feel like a child at his first day at school, who knows nothing and I hate that feeling." He was clearly irritated with Chris, but especially with Derek.

"There is a legend that speaks about the protector of the supernatural. She shall bring peace so that supernatural beings aren't hunted anymore." Chris explains.

"That is not all." Derek continues and makes a break for a little dramatic effect. Until the moment he smells the curiosity of all the pack members in the room. "She will unite all the supernatural beings under her leadership, if you want to call it that. But is more like all become equals. The unity of the packs if you want to call it that."

That was the part that fascinated him always the most, that she would unite them against one goal. That isn't easy because the different races don't like each other very much. In this setting it also explains, why Scott would be her second in command. One look around the pack is the reason, they are the best example that it works and that they can work together given the chance.

After a moment of thinking Lydia remembered something Derek said at the clinic. "You believe that is her … that she is the protector." Lydia concludes. But she wasn't sold on that part, because she doesn't look like the Messiah to her. That is the best association with the protector that comes to her smart mind. "Why do you think that?" she wants to know next.

"Her eyes." was Derek's fast answer.

"What?" Stiles yells perplex.

"Hey not so loud the kids are sleep." Derek reprimands him, just like he had other fathers or mothers saw doing it. Switching into the role of a parent was as easy as breathing and he likes it. The others look at him perplex that he took to the role so easily.

It took a moment for Stiles to get over the shock, before he asks again. "What have her eyes to do with it?"

"What color did they take as she growled at me in the clinic?" Derek answers with a counter question. Why does he have to do all the work, they have to learn somehow.

"They were green." Scott said after a moment of thinking about it. "So?"

It was Chris, who answered. "It is said, that she has green eyes, when the wolf is on the surface and that even on the day of her birth they glowed in that color."

"So she wasn't bitten, but is the child of werewolves." Malia wants to clear that up.

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?" Lydia wants to know, what other ways are there.

"She was born as a werewolf, but her parents are humans without any supernatural genes in their DNA." Derek explains.

"How is that possible?" Lydia wants to know.

Derek ignores it, because he can't answer that. "But that is not the only thing that makes her special. The other thing is her presence or personality." Derek says and all look at him with What-the-hell-look on their faces, so he explains further in form of a new question. "All of you whom have seen her, how did you feel in her close proximity?" He waits and gives them a moment to think about his question. He knows what the answer will be.

It was Malia, who answered the question, probably because she was more in tune with her inner animal than the others. "I felt drown to her like she was my alpha, but she isn't."

"Yeah, I felt the same, she is the warmth flame and I am the moth, who wants to be near her to shine with her." Lydia tells them in a poetic way. She always was the eloquent one of the pack. Stiles and Scott simply nod in agreement without saying that they felt the same way.

Derek's smiles, he knows how they feel; he felt the same as he met her for the first time and every other time he was with her. But for him it somehow more, it is like he belongs to her. In his childhood it was there, but not as strong as it is now. Now it feels like coming home, like having a pack of his own, like having family, which he of course has now. "Yeah it always was this way. Every person, who met her, felt like that. I saw it as she visited my family one summer, even Peter wanted to be near her and the funny thing was, he was a better person, when he was around her, like he wanted to impress her." Derek explains.

"Of course, he would want that, considering how power hungry he is and if she is who you say she is, he definitely would want her." Stiles points out. Not that he is sold on the whole story yet, but he knew, how Peter thinks and what he wants most. Profiling was his best and easiest tool, he learnt at the FBI, he exceled at it. No wonder with his experience in the supernatural world, if you can profile them you can profile anyone. Even if some say animals are not as complex as humans and that you can't compare them, which is only one part of the truth. It is still so, that humans have basic instincts they don't understand clearly, but if you understand the animal you can understand the human more easily.

"Maybe." Derek grits through his teeth. The thought of this uncle wanting her, doesn't sit right with him. He will not let that happen on his watch. But for now he concentrates at the matters at hand. "But that is beside the point. It is part of the legend that all supernatural beings will want to be near her." he tries to change the topic. "But there has to be a reason, why she is here now?"

"Yeah, Deacon told me that her parents' home was destroyed by hunters and she come here for help, because of something called the Circle." Scott explains what the emissary has told him.

"The Circle, are you sure?" Chris wants to know.

"Yeah, why?"

"The Circle is a secret society of druids around the world they help the members of the supernatural community to keep them save. But they normally don't give sanctuary." Chris explains.

"That confirms that she is the protector." Derek concludes to bring the last of the non-believer on his side. He will need their help to keep his new family save.

"Ok, what now?" Stiles wants to know.

A big smile starts on Derek's face as he looks at him and answers. "You will have to start training your spark." It was clear to him that after she criticized his lack of training that she would train him and that could be bad or good for him. It all depends on his willingness to engage in it.

"What?" Stiles exclaims again.

A sigh escapes Derek. "If I know her as good as I think I do, than she will want to train you to unfold your whole potential." And she can do it, he had seen doing it as she calmed a feral omega down and brought him into a pack without even breaking a sweat and she was a child at that time. Alexa simply is phenomenal. That doesn't mean that she doesn't have any flaws and that is the reason you never should cross her, especially not in the mornings. She is a terrible morning person, at least she was in the past, but having kids could have changed that, let's see.

"Why?" Stiles was outraged that someone wants to control his life and to dictate what he has to do.

"Because you shouldn't ignore, who you are. That always backfires." Derek knows what he is talking about. If you are a werewolf you can't change that, you have to accept it, if not, you will go feral and that isn't good for the rest of the population in your close proximity.

"But …" Stiles tries to argue.

But Alexa wasn't the only one, who thought that he should start training. "No, buts Stiles, he is right." Lydia tells the man she loves.

Like always when Lydia tells him what to do, Stiles accepts it like it was the new law. "Ok." he says with a shoulder shrug and like always it got him little laughs from the rest of the pack. He is so whipped, but it looked to Derek as if he hasn't a problem with it, if the smile is anything to go by.

After that they all finished the pizza, slowly some of the members leave until only Scott and Malia were the last ones in Derek's loft. Derek expected that, Scott always talks things out with him as his beta and second in command, without the others. Not that he doesn't trust them, that is so far from the truth. But more along the lines that in an intimate conversation he fully can concentrate on his dialogue partner. "Are you sure about her?"

He also knows that his answer will be discussed with his other second in command Stiles. His responsibility is the human side of things and Derek's the supernatural side. He also knows that he will lose this status to Malia after they finally mated, but Derek doesn't have a problem with that. It is the way a pack should work after all. "Yes I trust her and I know she will do everything to keep us as well as the people in Beacon Hills save. That is who she is; she puts everyone else before herself." But who does it for her, he questions himself. Maybe he should do that.

"Ok." Scott accepts that answer, before he adds. "We nevertheless would have protected her now, because of you and the connection to the little girl. The pack grew with them." He wants that Derek knows that he would have kept her save even without them being part of his pack. It is the right thing to do.

With a smile Derek says. "I know, but thank you."

In answer Scott nods before he and Malia leave the loft. Derek alone again takes his book and walks back to his bedroom. It is late and he will take a seat besides his bed and watch over them. The best way to do that is by staying awake and a good book that keeps you awake is a way to go.

So after a moment he reaches his room and takes the seat beside the bed and starts reading again. Occasional he would glance at the three sleeping figures and marvel Alexa's beauty. At his last glance beautiful, sleepy eyes look back at him. They smile at each other for a moment before Alexa asks. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

She shakes her head as she clarifies. "I can see that, but I mend why didn't you go to sleep?"

To keep you save, Derek thought to himself. But he wouldn't say that out loud. He would receive a lecture that she didn't need saving for it. He has been there and done that, so thank you very much, one time is enough. So he answers with a joke. "My bed is occupied by someone else, who looks way better in my bed than myself anyway."

A smile starts on her face, before she reaches out to him with her hand and says. "Come here."

"What?" he asks her bewildered.

"There is enough space for all of us here." she points at the bed. "so come on lets go to sleep."

The meaning was clear and without any hesitation he follows her invitation and glides into the bed beside her. She was right there was enough space in the bed so that he can sleep, even with her back pressed against his side. Not that he hates that, no on the contrary, he likes it and with a smile on his face and a beautiful woman in his bed, even if not in his arms, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. A kiss with meaning

**jburville15** \- I hope you like what I cooked up next, stay tuned it will get better.

 **Narelle's FOURTRIS** \- Thank you

* * *

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC

 **Chapter 5 – a kiss with meaning**

Early the next morning Alexa wakes up in the arms of a very exited werewolf. Derek spoons her from behind, subconsciously he searched for her warm body during the night and Alexa surprisingly likes to wake up pulled into his body. His strong arms give her the feeling of being save and protected. He would protect her, not that she needs it, but it still is nice to feel this way. That is a change of pace for her that someone would give her the chance to let go of her role as protector for a moment, so that she can just be a normal person. Even with the morning erection currently pointing at her ass, feeling save is warming her heart.

It makes her smile that she has that kind of effect on Derek, even with zero experience in matters of sex. _No wonder, if you never let anyone get close_ , one of her inner voices, which sounded like an older version of her, points out. But the only ones she ever let in were her parents, her daughter Sarah and her son David. Besides them she always was too scared to let someone come close. No wonder with the knowledge that she will die, because of the cause. Not that she is scared of her purpose, she will do it, but dying still is a scary thing to her. She is afraid to die before she could do much, just like her predecessors. She may be afraid of that, but she accepted it, but that doesn't mean that she would want that the ones she loves have to see her die. So she kept the ones she loves at a bare minimum to spare them the heartache.

But Derek Hale could be a problem. She knows that, she feels way too comfortable in his presence and she feels her defense mechanism fall. She is equally scared and happy about it. He always had that effect on her to change her world upside down. So naturally she doesn't know what to do, besides ignoring it for now.

That is why she tries to get up, without waking him, but of course faith has other ideas. "Where are you going beautiful?" Derek asks her in a husky voice, which sends a shiver down her spine.

It also makes her blush and that bewilders her more, because Alexa normally doesn't blush. She fights it down, as she still tries to get up with her short answer. "Breakfast." She knows that the kids will be awake soon and that they need something to eat.

Reluctantly he lets her go, but he smirks at making her blush. He likes to have an effect on her, as she has an effect on him. "Ok, I will be in the kitchen in a moment." He needs time to come down and they both know why, so with shaking her head she walks out of the room to the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of the room he takes a deep breath and has to admit to himself that he has it bad, like never before. To have such a reaction, only because of holding her in his arms, without feeling skin was the best evidence for it. It only can get more intense from now. The interesting fact is that it doesn't scare him like with all the other women in his life. Normally he wouldn't let them near, even Jennifer or Braeden he kept away from his heart. Everything you have you can lose. For someone, who almost lost his whole family that is more than just a fear, but reality? He wants to let her in, to have it bad for her and see where it all leads. That is a new development for him. Maybe she is his future.

With a smile on his face he gives his little girl a kiss on her forehead and ruffles David's hair carefully to not wake him, before walking to the kitchen. As he reaches the kitchen he stops at the door, crosses his arms in front of his chest and watches her work. It was so domestic to see her work in his kitchen.

He liked what he sees and hopes that they can have something together. He noticed that she was somehow hesitant and shy, like she wasn't experienced as she should be for her age. Not that he hates that fact, he likes it and sees it as the possibility to give her something no-one else before has given her.

She has a slight swing in her hips as she breaks the eggs for some scrambled eggs. After he watches her for five minutes Alexa has enough. She could feel his eyes on her since he stood at the door. Hey she was a werewolf after all, so she says over her shoulder without looking at him. "Are you standing there the whole time or are you going to help me?"

Now it was his time to blush, because she caught him watching her. But he should have known better, because he as well would have caught her doing it. Still it was embarrassing. But he tries to play it down as he walks to her and asks. "How can I help?" He doesn't want to push her to fast.

"If my memory serves me right, you hate cooking even making a sandwich. So get the plates and put them on the table. The kids will be awake soon." she tells him.

With a smile he does as she says, because she is right or at least partly. He was 12 at that time, which 12 year old likes to cook. Ok, he doesn't love it now, but that doesn't mean he can't fend for himself. He lives alone for a long time now and that means taking care of himself. But he can persuade her of his domestic skills at another time, because his sensitive hearing picks up little feet on the upstairs floor. "They are already on their way." he tells her.

"I figured as much. I am just interested, who woke who?" she says with a smile. Normally it is Sarah, who is up first and wakes David to come to breakfast.

"Why is that important?" Derek wants to know. After all they are his family now and he wants to learn as much as he can about them through her and from them.

"If David woke up first and in turn woke her up, nothing bad will happen besides that she will be grumpy, but she bearable. But the other way around is always tiring, because then we are having a werewolf at the breakfast table and until his first bite he almost bites your head off." David isn't a morning person, at least not if someone else wakes him.

"Ok." That is good to know. But there are still some things he wants to know in matters of them being a werewolf. "But you can calm him down?"

"No." was her sad answer, even if David accepts her as the alpha of sorts; she still never could calm him. She always guessed that he needs a male for that. Maybe that is where Derek can help, because she knows that the bond between him and Sarah made him part of their little pack and vice versa. Of course she didn't know that Derek and David bonded as well.

"Do you have an idea why?" he wants to know.

"Yeah, I think it is because I am a female wolf." she tells him.

That is his chance to see and find his place in the pack. Maybe he has the chance to calm him down and with it he would be fully accepted into the pack. "I try." was his answer to that, because he knows that she would want him to try.

Alexa knew he would say that. They both know how packs work. As answer that she is grateful for it, she gives him a kiss on the cheek, before she turns back to making breakfast. It would make her happy if her son finally has someone in his life, who could calm him and to who he can submit to. Like a lovesick puppy Derek touches his cheek and feels butterflies at the same time that is a novelty to him. Like a pretty lady had never given him a kiss on the cheek before. But she is different at least to him. At least it feels that way, even if he can't point his finger on it for now. It is as if he should know why, but it still is out of reach.

The moment was over as fast as it came as Sarah toddles into the kitchen with a big smile on her face as she sees her parents. She yells. "Daddy." and runs to give him a good morning kiss first.

"Hey cub, did you sleep well?" he asks her as he picks her up.

"Yeah." she turns to Alexa. "Hey Mommy, Dave is a bit grumpy." she says and gives her a kiss as well.

"I figured." was the short answer of Alexa, because if Sarah was happy and awake that can only mean that she has woken David up and with it, the werewolf. "Go take a seat, breakfast is ready." she tells her after a moment.

"What do we have?" she asks as Derek puts her on one of the seats at the table. With a kiss on the forehead he takes the seat beside her.

In that moment a grumpy, pre-teen with a wolf-face walks to the table and says in a hard voice. "Morning." without thinking about it, he takes the seat beside Derek. One look at him tells him that he needs to calm him down.

Like his father did for him, as he was a child, he reaches for his neck and squeezes it. That is a method to calm the wolf down, if he accepts Derek as his new alpha, the wolfing out would go away and they would look at his human face again. David looks at Derek as he does that and sees the eyes Derek flashes at him. As a beta, Derek still was the lead male werewolf in this pack now, because of age as well as the possible relationship between Alexa and him. That makes him an Alpha for this pack and hopes that David's inner wolf accepts him as his leader.

In his heart David knows that part of it is the bond he subconsciously formed yesterday after seeing the other wolf interact with his sister and Mom. Not that he would show it. No for now, he would keep it close to his heart. Adults until he met Alexa only disappointed him, so he was on guard. He doesn't trust easily. But for wolfs it is easier.

Derek squeezes the neck until David's features transform back to his normal self. Sarah and Alexa watch the exchange between them and smile that David finally has someone to look up to. That was the moment they all know and accept that they are pack and family. "Thank you." David says with a smile to Derek.

"No problem, pup." Derek says and with giving him a different nickname from Sarah he makes them equal and different at the same time and with it the bond between them grew.

Alexa brings the breakfast and puts it on the table; there were pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs and toast with ham as well as cheese. Before she takes a seat, she walks to Derek and gives him another kiss on the cheek. This time he saw it coming and instead of letting her go, he pulls her to him into his lap to scent mark her.

The kids watch the both of them with smiles and even if they are just kids they know more than the adults at the moment. They see that the two are made for each other and they are happy about that. Maybe their new parents would find love with each other.

After a moment Derek and Alexa let go of the other, so that she can take a seat as well. They eat breakfast with a little small talk. The kids went to play in the living room after they were done eating. Alexa puts away the dishes as the kids left to go play and asks Derek. "I have seen you have two spare rooms, Sarah and I will share one and David take the other one, if that is, ok with you?"

"No." he tells her sincerely without thinking about it and in a louder tone. Not having her in his bed makes him uneasy.

She looks perplex at him, it looks if she has misread the situation that they could stay here. "Ok, I will find us a motel." She turns her back to him, to hide her face and the possible tears by washing the dishes.

He doesn't need to see her to know that she is crestfallen, but he didn't mean it like she understood it. He has to clear that up and fast. So he steps behind her and presses his chest to her back so that he can whisper in her ear. "I didn't mean it that way. I want you here and that means that Sarah has her own room, just like David." Than he turns her around so that she can see in his eyes that he means it. "But I want you in my bed. I liked how you felt there and I haven't slept as good as yesterday in a long time." She understands what he is not saying with it.

Being this close to him and those words make her heart beat faster. Which of course he could hear with his supernatural hearing and that made her blush. Derek smirks down at her, but still doesn't step away; he wants her to understand that she is important to him and that he likes to have her at his side at night, even if only for sleeping, for now. "But … but …" she stutters, she doesn't know what to say.

"No, buts." he tells her sternly.

Vulnerable she looks at him and admits to him. "Ahh, I don't know how to say it, but." she blushes and looks away. "I don't know how to react here; I never had a boyfriend and such." The last part was whispered and she hopes that he understands her meaning.

To hear her say that makes his inner wolf howl in appreciation, because it is like he wants to claim her for himself. Derek wasn't far behind. After not even 24 hours having her back in his life he has accepted that he wants her forever, if possible. That was fast, normally he needs time to open up to someone, but with her it comes naturally. But he needs to treat this carefully so that he doesn't scare her away.

He leans forward and touches her nose with his and says. "Lexi I don't expect anything from you and I will not pressure you into anything that you don't want."

She can see his sincerity in his eyes and hears it in voice. His steady heartbeat she can hear helps his case as well. Nevertheless she is nervous. She never was in this position before, never before has a guy come on to her and ask her out, at least not that she knows of. So she never before thought, about how she looked, but in her mind she is sure that Derek can get everyone he wants, why should he want her. She never was one to wait around, but said everything clearly. "Why me?" it came out as a whisper.

Now Derek was perplexed, how can she not see how magnificent she is? Didn't anybody ever tell her how beautiful she is? But with no experience it would explain, why she thinks that she is not good enough for him? He can't have that, he needs to reassure and tell her, how he sees her. "Lexi I don't know, who told you that you aren't beautiful, but you are, Lexi. As I saw you yesterday you literally took my breath away and I have to tell you not many women have managed that." he cares her cheek as he goes on. "You have a smile that lights up a room and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

With everything that he tells her, her heart beats faster and louder. But she still can hear his heart beat and it was steady. So she knows that he is telling the truth. Nevertheless it still makes her blush and being this close to him and hearing him say that, urges her to do something she never has done before in her life. But she can't resist, she simply has to kiss him and that is why she acts on instinct.

For a moment Derek was stunned, he didn't expect her to kiss him. But he got over his shock fast, because he has a beautiful woman in his arms who kisses him Her lips felt so soft on his and as he starts to kiss her back, he brings her nearer to him. He needs to feel her close and she complies easily.

For a first kiss is a good kiss, especially for Lexi with no idea what she really is doing. But Derek wasn't complaining in the slightest so she must do something right. It was more than good for Derek to explore her lips and body this way. He can feel himself getting hard, but he doesn't want to push her, so he steps away and breaks them apart, but still connects their foreheads together.

As she glance into eyes others eyes something else happened that neither of them could have foreseen. A massive headache starts for both of them as memories, that were taken away a long time ago resurface and make themselves known. After that nothing will be is the same as it was, not that the kiss wasn't an indicator that things will change. But the kiss was more than meaningful and brought things to light that were long forgotten. It was time to remember them.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Memories

**MamaChele81** \- I love that you like my story so far and I hope this is also of your liking.

* * *

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC

 **Chapter 6 – memories**

 _The first memory that resurfaces in both their minds was from the summer they spend together in Derek's old family home. It was a full moon and Derek was in the basement of the house and currently trying to control the change. But even with the many moons he already had, the 12-year-old still doesn't have an anchor. Nothing worked, everything he tried, backfired somehow._

 _So he locked himself in the basement alone, because the other pack members even his younger sister Cora have better control than him and he doesn't want to be a danger to anyone besides himself. He already can feel the moon as he puts on the chains to hold him in place as the door to the basement opens and the little girl Lexi, who stayed with them since two weeks till the end of the summer, enters._

 _Shocked and panicked he looks at her. "Lexi what are you doing here, go back up. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Instead of answering she steps directly in front of him, touches his cheek with her hand to calm him a bit as she says. "Der you will not hurt me."_

 _Her hand on his face calmed him in a way not even his mother could. That shocked him, but what shocked him more is that this little girl is taking the chains away. Is she suicidal? He asks himself. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing?"_

 _Stoical she looks at him and still takes the chains away and says. "I don't believe in caging something to control it, that doesn't work."_

 _"Yeah, but as you said it I don't have control, I can hurt you." he tells her in a hard voice. The last thing he wants is to hurt her. She became such an important part to him in the short time of only two weeks she was here. She was like his best friend, someone he could tell everything to and wasn't part of this family at the same time. He trusts her explicitly._

 _She looks stern at him and answers. "No, you won't. I trust you."_

 _"But …" he tries to make her see reason, but she is a stubborn little thing._

 _Instead of pointing out the obvious of why he should trust her and that she knows what she is doing, she says something else. "Look into my eyes, concentrate on me, my heartbeat, my smell, my eyes." with that she flashes him her green eyes._

 _He doesn't know why, but that calmed him more than before. So he trusts her and does as she says. What he doesn't know at this point is, that she is the protector and as such knows how she has to act with feral supernatural beings. She never is or was scared of supernatural beings that others consider dangerous. She is more in tune with them and that is why she knows how to calm them down._

 _But something else happens in that moment that neither of them could have seen coming. Considering that they are not even teenagers and didn't think about love or mating. But as they look into each other eyes a bond is established or formed. Their inner wolfs recognizes the other as what they are._

 _At the same time they say. "Mate." Both are shocked by this revelation. Neither of them ever thought that they would find their other half. Even for werewolves finding and having a mate is a rare thing, but add to the factor that Alexa is the protector it almost becomes an implausibility._

 _The reactions to that revelation differ. Derek is happy about it and with that she becomes his anchor so that he can control the change. Alexa on the other hand is scared, she never wanted a guardian, because she believes that being with the protector can only be a bad thing. She doesn't want to cause the peoples she loves pain. Even if she doesn't want to fall for Derek, she can see herself falling for him easily._

 _For the moment she doesn't know what to do. Instead she concentrates on the problem at hand and that is the control of Derek. But one glance at him tells her that he can control it now, because he used her as an anchor. That is so not good; she would leave in more than a month to go home again. She was here only for a learning visit and nothing more._

 _But before she can say anything to that, he says as if he could read her mind. "I want to come with you." He knows after finding your mate it is almost impossible to stay away from him or her without hurting yourself. He knows that she has a bright future ahead of her and as a simple beta in his family's pack he isn't needed like the next generation Alpha, his sister Laura._

 _She doesn't want to talk about it now. She has to think about it. She doesn't want to cause him pain, because of him being her mate. "Let's talk about it tomorrow, after the moon." Considering the fact that the moons heightens the emotions for both of them and before they say something that could hurt the other it is better to wait until it is over._

 _Despite having an anchor now, he still feels the effect of the moon and sees her point. "Ok, we talk about it tomorrow."_

With that the memory ends for both of them. Before they were assaulted with another one they stay in the same positions like in the past and say the same thing to each other. "Mate."

 _The next memory happens at the next day, together both kids search for Derek's mother Talia to tell her about the happenings of the night before. Alexa wanted to talk to her alone, because the idea she had during the night probably will hurt him and she doesn't want that. So far from it, she wants to keep him save, even if it means keeping herself away from him._

 _But Derek is a stubborn mule, if he wants to be and follows her as her first way after the moon was to his mother's study. She knocks and hopes that she is already awake, because let's not forget that the full moon takes his doll an everyone, who is affected by it, even seasoned Alphas like Talia. But she wasn't disappointed as she hears from inside. "Enter."_

 _With a sigh Alexa opens the door and let herself as well as Derek in. After she closes the door and takes a seat in front of Talia's desk. "We need to talk." she tells the Alpha in a hard voice. Derek is a little bit hurt by her tone, because it doesn't sound as exited, as she should be._

 _"About what?" Talia wants to know._

 _"Derek and I are mates."_

 _Now the Alpha was perplex, which is a feed in itself, because Talia normally doesn't got blindsided. But this revelation did just that. "Are you telling me that my son is the guardian?" she asks her._

 _That bewildered Derek, because he didn't know, what his mother is talking about, but a glance at his mate tells him that she knows. "Yes." was Alexa's short answer._

 _"Wow." was Talia's answer. A smile on her face tells them that she is happy about this._

 _That breaks Alexa's heart more, because she knows that she will be hurt because of her suggestion as well. "I want that you take that memory away so that we forget that we are mates." Alexa demands straightforwardly._

 _"What?" both of the other werewolves ask and Alexa can hear the hurt in their voices._

 _A tear runs down her face as she looks at Talia and explains. "Talia you know that I am the protector, but what nobody knows, not even my parents, is that I will die at a young age just like my forerunners. It is not a question of if, but when and I don't want anyone that I can love and maybe loves me someday go through such a pain. It hurts that my parents will experience that and I don't want Derek to feel such pain." she tells them._

 _That warms Derek's heart again, because her first expression was like a slap to his face. He asked himself what he had done that his mate doesn't want him, but hearing this makes it a bit better. But to hear that she will die no matter what, still hurts._

 _"How do you know that?" Talia wants to know. His mother always wants to know everything before she decides. Considering that choices have consequences is a smart move, that is, why you shouldn't make them in a rush way._

 _Alexa gets up and starts pacing. She never before has told anyone, about this. She didn't want to scare the people she loves and at the same time it also isn't easy to explain. The others let her gather her thoughts, before she starts explaining. With a sigh she starts. "I know it; because I have the memories of everyone that come before me … what the legend didn't mention is that I am reincarnated, every time I didn't fulfill my task I die to be born again 300 or so years later, with the memories to help me not to make their mistakes. I know I will make new ones and I am not that impudent to think that I can do what they before me couldn't do. Even with me being different from all the others."_

 _After that there was silence Talia and Derek need time to process it. It was Talia, who found her words first as she asks. "How are you different from the others?"_

 _"It is not so much that makes me different, but I am the first one with a real name … I can form a connection with other supernatural beings even see through their eyes." was Alexa's short answers. To others it may not see much, but in her comparison to the others and their memories she knows how much that matters._

 _"You don't think that that will make a difference?" Talia asks her._

 _"I don't know, but I don't want to risk it. It would kill me that he knows that I am going to die and stays with me, because of me being his mate instead of living his life." she tells her._

 _For the first time Derek gives his input to the topic. "Don't I get a say in this matter." He looks at her with a hurt expression. "Lexi it is my life as well." he takes her hand as he says. "And I want to spend it with you." He never was so sure about something like he was in that moment and hopes that she sees it._

 _But she has other ideas, even with his expression and his promise that he would be happy to be with her. She doesn't have it in her heart to bind him to her at this age, only because she is his mate. They both need time to live their lives and learn some things, maybe they will meet again so that they can become an item. She cares his cheek and says. "Derek we are young … we haven't lived yet and I don't want that you bound yourself to me without living. You know after I am dead you will not find happiness with anyone else and probably die after me because of a broken heart. This way you can live, I want that you live for yourself and not for me." With tears in her eyes she finishes her statement._

 _It breaks his heart, but he can understand where she is coming from. She does it to give him a life and that makes her more attractive to him. That is why mates are compatible with each other on every level, because they always put the other one first. He would be happy to be with her, but he learnt fast that she is stubborn and thinks that she doesn't deserve happiness. He would give in for now, because he believes if faith wants them to be together, they will find each other. He has hope, so he nods._

 _As a thank you she gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispers so that only he could hear it. "I hope that you will forgive me someday."_

 _He may be hurt, but as different as it may sound, but for him there is nothing to forgive. She made a choice for both of them, because she wants that they have a life and he knows that she only tries to protect their hearts. So he takes her hand and squeezes it and tells her with his eyes that everything is ok._

 _Both of them look at his mother and with a heavy heart she nods in compliance, because there is nothing else she can do, but to accept their wish. Then she gets up, does as they asked of her and took away their memories._

With a gasp they come out of their memories and look at each other. Both of them were crying without noticing it, as they look in the others face. Alexa sees what she has done only to protect their hearts, she gets nauseous and without thinking storms away. She runs to the bathroom connected to his room.

For a moment Derek simply stands there and watches her run away from him, again. His heart is hurt after what he saw, but he still can see, why she did what she did. But now a decade later he is determinate to not let her go again and he will do everything he can to keep her alive. But first they have to clear the air that everything is okay between them and that he understands her still.

Before he can follow her, Sarah walks in the kitchen and asks him. "Daddy is Mommy ok?"

Derek wipes away his tears immediately; he doesn't want her to see him like that, before he turns to her. Then walks to her, ruffles her hair, goes down on her eyelevel and says. "Mommy and Daddy need some time for themselves to work some things out. Can you play in the living room for now?" he asks her.

"Ok." was the only answer she gives him. So with a kiss on her forehead he gets up and walks to his room. That is where he hopes to find her. As he enters his bedroom and sees that the door to the bathroom closed, he knows that he has found her. He walks to the door and knocks, not that he can't take it down with his strength easily, but that would send the wrong message. Especially because he wants that she comes to him and opens up to him.

Nothing happens after the knock, he only hears her sobs increasing. It breaks his heart that she was hurt, even by her own faults, but still he needs her to know that he wants her. "Baby." to call her that comes naturally for him, even if he normally wasn't the endorsement kind of guy with his usual partners, but with her all cards are off the table. "Please let me in. … Please listen to my heartbeat and believe me … I am not mad at you."

He hopes that she believes him. For a moment he holds his breath until the door clicks opens. With that he lets out the breath he kept in. He opens the door and steps in. Seeing her on the floor with tears running down her cheeks her knees to her upper body weeping, he simply wants to hold her. So in a swift move he is on the floor beside her and pulls her into his arms, so that she is in his lap and presses her face into his chest.

To calm her down, he brushes through her hear and says. "Shh, Baby, everything is alright. shh." It takes some time until she is calm enough and her tears stopped.

With tearful eyes she looks at him and says. "I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but nothing has changed I still will die and …"

But before she can go on he says. "No, I will not let it happen. Do you hear me you will survive it and I will make it possible." she wants to protest, but he wasn't done. "I not only your mate, but I am also your guardian, your equal and I will always put you first. Only Sarah and David have the same place as you in my heart." his heartbeat is steady, because he doesn't lie. He means everything he is telling her.

"You don't know if can make that happen." she tells him. She would do nothing more than have a life with him, but her future almost is written in stone.

But Derek Hale is one stubborn mule and he fought an Alpha pack, the hunter invasion and so much more. He knows what he can do and he will do this, even if it is the last thing he does. But he wants, no he needs her on the same page as him, that she gives this a chance and doesn't give up on them, before they even started. "Nevertheless I will do everything I can to keep you save and I want you to be on board with this." he points with his fingers between them to emphasizes what he means to her. "I want you, it is as simple as that and I want you to you want me as well."

Vulnerability was clear as day written on his face and she hates to be the reason to see that. She wants to give him something back. "Of course I want that, I want nothing more, but …"

Instead of saying something he kisses her again. Just like the first kiss it was full of longing, passion and trust. After a moment he breaks away from her and connects their foreheads. "No buts Baby. If you want this then let us try. Even We … even You are allowed to have a life so let us live it … together." his voice was hard.

She looks into his beautiful eyes and she knows that she is done for. Even if she wants to protect him and herself from losing the other, it will not change the fact that she wants him. So with that she says. "Ok, but don't expect too much of me." She knows that he is way more experienced than her. Not only in matters of sex. Surprisingly sex doesn't scare her, no it is the relationship part that scares her, where he has also more experience than her.

With a smile he says. "We will take it slow, Baby and start with a date." he tells her, because he knows that she is inexperienced and even if he wouldn't tell her that, but he and his inner wolf like that. But in one point he will not budge. "The only thing I really want is to fall asleep and waking up with you in my arms." he tells her sincerely.

"Ok." was her short answer, how can she say no, if he looks so happy at the prospect of having her in his arms, so she kisses him with fervor, just like he kissed her back.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	8. Pain

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC

 **Chapter 7 – Pain**

The kiss was short lived as they both hear little feet walking in their direction with a yell for. "Mommy." Sarah was searching for her. "Mommy." she calls again. Instead of using her wolf senses she searches the old fashioned way, only because the little girl sometimes forgets that she is a wolf.

Alexa has to smile at her baby's antics as she breaks their kiss and looks at Derek, her mate, her guardian. With the decision to give this a chance her heart opened up for him. A smile was mirrored on his face, just like her, he finds it funny that Sarah doesn't use her senses. Before they can comment on it, the little wolf opens the door to the bathroom.

For a moment she was perplex to see them like that in each other's arms, before a big smile starts on her face, like she wanted this to happen and knew it would from the beginning. The bond between her and Derek as a father was the best evidence for it. She probably knew before them that they were mates and just acted accordingly. Never underestimate the intuition of children.

"What is it baby?" Alexa asks Sarah after she just stood there for a moment smiling like a loon.

"Can we go outside?" she asks me. Of course, she should have known, Sarah loves to be outside. Nature is the normal environment for werewolves after all. But they are in a new town, where they never have been before and that makes Alexa a little wary.

Derek sees her anxiety on her face and says. "I take her and Dave to the preserve. There we have space to run around without problems." It also gives her a moment to think about everything that happened in the last 10 minutes. He can see that she still struggles with it, even if she has accepted it. But that is so her, because she needs time to work it out on her own.

That startled Alexa a little bit. "Ahh, ok." she says after a moment.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to them." he tells her sincerely and she hears that he means it. He turns to Sarah says. "Go to Dave and get ready." This way he can hold his beautiful mate for a moment longer.

"Ok." she says with a big smile as she turns around and leaves.

Before Derek can say anything Alexa starts to rumble and she doesn't do that often only in matters of Sarah and David. "Ok you have to keep a watchful eye on them, they can be very sneaky, if they want to be and will try to explore the woods without your supervision. And don't underestimate Sarah she will be the leader, David always does what she says." Derek smiles at her. She is cute in her role as a scared mother, who lets her cubs out of her side for the first time. "Please keep them save." she almost pleads with him.

"Hey, hey." he tries to get her attention as she looks at him he continues. "Don't worry they will be save with me. I will not let anything happen to them. Just like I will not let anything happen to you."

He was sincere and she knows it, but that doesn't stop her from worrying. She only trusted her parents with taking care of the kids and nobody else. This is a whole new territory for her. "But …"

Instead of saying something he kisses her for a moment. It feels so good to kiss her and have her in his arms. It also is a good way to shut her up for a moment and take away her momentum to stop her in her tracks. He has to remember that for later.

After he feels her calm again, he breaks the kiss and says with a big smile at her thoroughly kissed lips. "No buts, Baby. You are not alone anymore and since Sarah has adopted me as her Dad, which I want to be, you have to share the responsibility a bit and let me help, the same goes for David. Ok?" Considering he doesn't want them to be his only children. That thought hit him like a sledgehammer, because until he met this beautiful little girl, he never thought about children and now he already thinks about more. But the thought of Alexa being pregnant with his pubs makes his heart beat faster, so that it almost explodes.

Instead of answering she nods and embraces him to scent mark him. He does the same to her. For a moment longer they stay in each other's arms until they hear. "Daddy come on let's go."

Her voice traveled up to them from the living room and both smile. Together the get up and hand in hand they walk down the stairs. Before they reach the living room, Derek turns around and kisses her again for a moment. "We will be back and bring back something to eat, so no cooking. Use the time to call Deaton like you planed and work everything out in your own mind." he tells her after.

"I will do that." with one final peak at his check they walk to the living room and see the kids already at the door. Derek walks to them with a smile as Alexa calls him back. "Keep them save." she tells him in a whisper, which she knows he can hear.

With a smile and nod he says. "You can count on me … always." with that he turns to the kids and leads them out of the door. She needs time to think and this is the best moment for it. It is good to have a mate, who understands her and the way she works. Meaning that being alone to think is her character.

So as soon as the three of them were out of the door, she takes her phone and her laptop with her to the couch to take a seat. Before she can comprehend what had happened between her and Derek and what possible will happen in the future, she needs to know, what happened to her parents. It always is a good idea to start at the beginning. So she calls Deaton, because he hinted that he has an idea.

She called Deaton's number and after the fourth ring he picked up. " _Animal Clinic, what can I do for you?_ "

"Deaton, it's me Alexa." she makes a break to give him a moment to adjust, because they both know that the following conversation will be a heavy one. "I want to talk about what happened to my parents?" she adds after a moment.

For a moment there was silence until she heard him answer. " _I don't really know what happened, only that your parents were murdered. It looks like hunters to me._ "

That really doesn't surprise her, she almost expected it, but what she doesn't understand is, how they were found. Her parents were established professors for Myths and Legends on the University, but they tried to hide that they have a supernatural family out of this myths to keep them save. That is why they moved twice a year from one place to the next. "Any idea, how we were found?" she asks him after a moment.

" _I think you know the answer to that?_ " Deaton answers in his druid voice and that means for her he is teaching her a lesson. She knows the answers, because she only has to think about it. In her training it was always her mind that they wanted to enhance, because that is what she needs the most in a crisis. Fighting is natural to her as it is to most werewolves. But keeping a clear head and let the mind find a solution without violence has to be learned.

So with a deep sigh she closes her eyes and starts to sort her mind. It didn't take long until her mind worked out, how they were found. "The only ones with our address was the Circle, meaning they attacked the Chapter House in Vienna." Her voice was panicked; they people of the chapter house were her teachers, her friends, parts of her family. "Tell me someone survived?" she pleads with him in a whisper. She wasn't sure if she wants to hear the answer to it.

The sigh on the other end of the line was confirmation enough, but Deaton knows that she needs to hear the words. " _I am sorry to say that, but the only one to survive was Daniel Elis, he was on a trip to Russia according to the Chapter House in Berlin._ "

Tears were running freely down her cheek. She lost many friends. All because hunters wanted her, hunted her just, because she is supernatural. They are so bigot; instead of trying to understand and work together they try to wipe them out. But what Alexa worries the most is that she isn't sure if she is strong enough to bring the peace, like it is expected of her.

Self-doubt doesn't help anyone at the moment and she can't grieve them until she knows how far the damage is with the loss of the Chapter House in Vienna. "Do you know what was taken from the building?"

" _I am not sure, because the Chapter House in Berlin told me that after they were alert that the House in Vienna was infiltrated they wiped the data from the disc and alerted the police. That still gives the hunters enough time to take some of the folders in the filing cabinets._ " was Deaton answer. _So not good._

The filing cabinets contain the supernatural activities for the area around the Chapter House. In this case every supernatural being in Vienna is in danger and the hunters have over 48 hours head start. But Alexa still needs to warn them and keep them save. She puts her laptop on her lap and opens her mail-account to send all her contacts a prewritten mail for such a case. It only took her two minutes to send it, but it felt like an eternity and she doesn't have an idea if would make a difference or not. "I send all my contacts an email that they should leave a.s.a.p."

" _Good. You should be save here for now._ " Deaton points out and wants to say more, but she interrupts him.

"I can't leave, even if I try to, Derek wouldn't let me go and I have to think of the kids as well." she tells him.

" _What has Derek to do with this?_ " But Deaton was smart and figured it out in only moments. Not to forget he was Talia Hales Emissary a long time ago. The mentioning of Derek triggered a memory of Talia telling her about Derek and Alexa being mated, but she has taken away their memories. But if he understands Alexa correctly, than they remember that now and that means only one thing. " _He is the guardian._ " It wasn't a question; it wasn't a statement, it was a fact.

"Yes." was Alexa short answer.

" _He will keep you save._ " Deaton tells her.

Without thinking or doubting it, she answers. "I know he will." She believes that with all her heart and knows that her trust in him will not be misplaced.

" _What will you do?_ " he asks her after a moment.

"I think it is time that I embrace, who I am and fulfill my destiny." she answers. That declaration makes her nervous and anxious; because she isn't sure she can do it. To distract herself she checks her mails and after she discarded the spam she found an email from an unknown sender. Even if she knows that she shouldn't open a mail from someone she doesn't know, she is compelled to do it, like it is important. Who knows what she downloading with it, but that is a matter for later? So she opens it. The mail only contains a video file, a message.

With a double-click she opens the video and moment later a screen appears with a black woman in his center. " _Hi Alexa._ " she greets her like they were old friends. " _My name is Tamora Monroe and I am hunter. But you know that already or? Than you might also know that I am the reason that you are an orphan now._ " _That woman killed my parents_ , was the only thought running through her mind. " _But I didn't want that, they only had to give you up, because we can't have that you succeed and bring the supernatural peace, because they all, you, included deserve to die. So I killed them._ " She makes a dramatic pause, before she says like she is talking about the weather. " _I will kill everyone you love, everyone you ever met, everyone you helped, before I finally will kill you. You don't deserve the right to live._ " with that the screen becomes black.

Alexa doesn't know why, but her inner wolf tells her to destroy the laptop and so she just did that, because her wolf never stirred her wrong. The phone with the open call to Deaton got destroyed in the process. After the thing was in ruins, an unholy, loud growl escapes her, it was her pure hatred for this bigot people, the sorrow for the people she lost and the anger and fear for the people she still can lose. She brings her knees to her chin as she starts crying and weeping on the couch.

Unknown to her the sound of that growl carried through Beacon Hills and reaches every supernatural being in a 50 mile radius. They all feel her anguish and need for help. In the preserve three wolfs were playing hide and seek as they hear her growl. "Mommy." Sarah screams as she jumps from her hiding spot onto Derek. He catches her easily.

Just like him she has wolfed out because of the growl. "Dave come out." Before the last words leave his mouth the boy was at his side. Derek turns with his back to him and says. "Jump on, I am the fastest and I don't want that either of you fall back, Lexi needs us." Without a word David jumps on his back and Derek starts running as soon as he felt the young one in position.

It took him more than five minutes to bring the three of them back to his loft. Without the extra weight he would have been faster, but he can't let the kids behind, they need him as much as Lexi needs him. The whole time he was running his heart was beating fast and his panic mind was running through every scenario about what could have happen to her. His mind was very creative and that isn't a good thing in this case.

At the door to his loft he puts the two kids on the floor and takes a deep breath, to calm himself a bit. It wouldn't do Alexa any good if he hadn't his emotions in check. Before he enters he turns to the kids, touches their shoulders with one of his hands to calm them. Fear was written on their faces. "I will enter first, you two stay behind me and watch each other's back." He doesn't know what he will find behind those doors; even if he only can hear one heartbeat and sobs doesn't that mean much, not here, not in Beacon Hills. As well he wants to spear the kids a distraught Alexa, they doesn't need to see her this way. That is why; he will try to keep her out of sight as soon as he enters.

But first he needs their compliance. "Can you do that for me?" It wasn't an order per se, but both wolves can here the male Alpha of their pack and know that he wants that they comply to his wishes, so they nod in answer and submit to him. They know he will keep them save. "Good." he says and with a deep breath he opens the door. He was a little scared at what he will find too.

As soon as the door is completely open, he sees his beautiful mate on the couch in tears fully broken down. On instinct he was at her side in only a moment and gathers her in his arms to keep her save and calm her down at the same time. With her in his arms he hears that his kids closed the doors, but his senses tell him that they will stay away from them for now. Good this way he can calm her down without interference.

It takes some time until he feels her sobbing stop and the tears drying. A good moment as any to ask her what happened. "What is it, Baby?"

She looks into his eyes and tells him without words that she can't tell him now, not in front to the kids and he understands her. But instead something else happened. Something never before happened with her, she pulls him into her mind as she gazed into his eyes and shows him this way, what she learnt while they were for a run.

It only took seconds before it was over and he sighs. "Damn." Not that he condemns cursing in front of children, but sometimes you can't help yourself, because everything involving that woman screams a catastrophe of epical propulsions.

But for now he needs to focus on his mate and not on a plan to act. Instead of saying anything else, he stands up with his mate in his arms and carries her to their bedroom. The footsteps behind him tell him that the kids follow them. He puts her on the bed and says to her. "Please take a nap to calm down, you look exhausted, Baby."

Without any resistance she accepts and curls into a ball on the bed. A moment later Sarah looks at Derek as if she wants ask, if she is allowed to stay with her Mom. He ruffles her hair and says. "Go on cub and keep Mommy company." Werewolves and wolfs need their young and other pack members to keep calm so it is a good idea to have Sarah at Alexa's side.

As soon as Sarah is on the bed into Alexa's side and Alexa opens her arms to embrace daughter. Derek puts the sheet over them and gives a kiss to the forehead of each of his girls as he says. "I will watch over you." He knows she needs to hear that he will take over for the moment and that she can try to get her bearings together, Derek will have her back. Always.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Shovel Talk

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC

 **Chapter 8 – shovel talk**

David watches the exchange with a smile and instead of cuddling with the two girls he follows Derek out of the room after he is sure that Sarah will take his suggestion to heart. Both, man and boy, look at each other and convey to the other, that they would keep their girls save as it is their responsibility.

The young boy trusts Derek and that is something new to him. Normally he needs time and space to get to know someone, before he decides to trust them. His time in the orphanage has told him this lesson the hard way. He learned that he only can rely on himself and nobody else. Until he met Alexa and Sarah and apparently Derek now, but he still has something to do.

So he follows the other werewolf, who he accepts as his Alpha male, even if he only is a beta, to the kitchen. For a moment David watches him to get his wits and courage, together because let's not forget in comparison to the other werewolf he is just a pup. But his inner wolf his telling him that he has to do this.

Of course as the more experienced werewolf Derek knew that something was up, he could smell the anxiety on the other were from a mile away. But he doesn't call him out on it, because he wants to give him confidence, that he tells him it in his own time and waits silently for the other to start with whatever he has to say. But if he is true to himself he has a slight idea, what this is about and he waited for it since he kissed Alexa.

With a deep breath and clearing of his throat to keep the anxiety at bay David says in a stern voice or as stern he can muster to get the others attention. "Derek."

For a moment Derek waits so that he doesn't give away that he has waited for it, before he faced the young boy. "Yeah." he says, it was an answer and a question at the same time.

"I have something to say." David points out the obvious. Derek didn't say to go on with it, he just waits for it and the young boy is grateful for it. After a moment of considering his words, he decides to go with the direct way. "I like you Derek, but she" he points on the celling to tell the older wolf of whom he is talking about. "is my Mom." The only one he really knew. Yeah, Maria and Alexander were legally his parents, but he never saw them as such. Almost in the moment Alexa stepped into his live, she became his mother, just like it happened with Sarah. He knows that his Mom feels the same way, he heard a discussion with her parents that she wanted to be his Mom legally as well, but because of the minimal age difference that wasn't possible. No-one would believe that she had him with only 12 years. But she still acted as a mother to him and he loves her for it.

Even if neither of them told the other that was this way. Alexa always talks only about Sarah being her child, but he still was her son as well, David knows that. Derek wasn't dumb and he wasn't a new wolf. He knows how packs work and she was the pack mom, if you want to call her that and that is why she sees David as her child as well. He saw how they acted with each other and felt a bond to the boy as well, like he did with Sarah. That is why he almost knew that he could calm the younger wolf down without any problems.

What he says next makes Derek smile. "So if you hurt her I will shred you to pieces, even if you are stronger, bigger and have more experience than me. I will make you hurt, even if it is the last thing I do." His voice was hard and he wolfed out as he said that.

Derek's heart swelled with pride, because just like with Sarah his wolf almost immediately accepted him as his boy. Yes, he didn't show that, because he read the young wolf as a shy, introverted young boy, who doesn't show feelings often, probably because of his experience in the orphanage, if he has to guess. So hearing him threatening to hurt him, should he hurt Alexa makes him proud. It makes him proud that he doesn't shy away from his responsibility's even if the odds are against him, because as the lone male wolf in Alexa's pack the protection is his responsibility if he knows it or not. He simply acts on instinct.

Of course David interprets his smile in a mocking way as he adds after a moment. "I know that I am just a boy in your eyes and you simply find it funny, but …"

But he couldn't go on as Derek was in his personal space with his werewolf speed as these words leave his mouth. He got down on his knee to be on eyelevel with him, put his hand on his shoulder and reassures him. "Stop, pup. I am not laughing, because I find it funny. No, I smile because it makes me proud."

Now the boy was perplexed. "Proud? How so?" he wants to know.

Instead of answering the question, Derek asks him a counter question. He is considered the Alpha male of the pack now, which means it was his responsibility to educate the pups in the ways of the werewolves and that is, what he will do. But first he needs to know, how much he knows and Derek himself always learned best by thinking for himself. With the needed information, he could figure it out and he knows that David can do it as well. "What did Alexa tell you about packs?" Even if he doesn't know what she taught him, Derek knows that she taught him something.

That surprised David a bit, but after a moment of thinking he answers, even if he doesn't know where this is all going. "Pack animals have a hierarchy and every wolf has responsibilities so that the pack can survive, like Mom's is to protect me and Sarah no matter what."

"Good, but she would do that not only because she has tom but because of the love she feels for both of you, she loves you very much." He wants that David knows that she doesn't think of him only as a responsibility, but as a son. His answering smile tells him that he understood. That is a good point to start. "Do you know about other responsibilities from pack members, say the lone male member of a pack?" That is the points where he wants to go today, after all.

The metaphorical light bold went on, because David is or was the lone male member of his pack until Derek stepped into the picture. So they are talking about him. But he still needs some moments to figure out an answer. "To keep the pack save he will threaten every new member of the pack, especially male wolves." he says.

Derek smiles at his smart boy, because that is what he is. "Yeah, that is right. So do you see why I am proud of you?" he asks his next question.

Now David smiles as well, because he caught on, what Derek is trying to tell him? Another reason is, that no other adult beside Alexa treated him like he can think for himself, they decided for him, but not Alexa and apparently not Derek. "I acted as the lone male wolf, because that is what I am and so I told you off." The boy looks at Derek and asks vulnerable. "So you are not mad."

In these eyes he can see a frightened little boy, who until he met Lexi had no-one, who was on his side and he trusts Derek to be on his side now, apparently. That makes Derek proud and he will do everything to not misplace this trust. He would show him what it means to have family and be part of one. "No, on the contrary, I am proud of you for protecting your Mom and sister." he tells him.

That floored David, no-one ever was proud of him for standing up against adults, except Alexa. But she normally does it for him so that he hasn't has to do it. But this admission let the bond he felt between Derek and him grow. Yeah, like Sarah he felt a connection, but in contrary to her he is wary of new people, especially adults. But Derek didn't disappoint him, so out of character he hugs him and scent marks him like a pup would with his parents.

Derek was happy to obligate. As soon as he felt the little boy move he welcomed him and scent marked him. He was his boy after all now, just like Sarah was his baby girl and Lexi was his girl. But he still has something to say. After a moment of scent marking he steps away so that he can look at his boy.

David had tears running down his face, because only Lexi and Sarah ever accepted him like that, but never a male person. But to have a Dad, if you want call Derek that after only a short amount of time of knowing him makes him happy and the tears fall freely. Derek sees it as what is and he feels it at well, David accepted him as his Dad and that made him smile.

So he wipes away the tears on his son's cheek, but didn't command on them. He has the feeling that David normally wasn't like that, sharing his feelings was normally very hard for him. Something Derek can relate to. "In matters of your threat I want to tell you that it would kill me to hurt Lexi." he tells him seriously and not only because of the effects of the soul mate bond.

"Why?" he wants to know, not that he doesn't believe his new Dad, he just wants to know the reasons for it. His Mom always called him a curious little boy after he started to trust someone, which he apparently did in this case, so the questions flow freely.

"What do you know about mates?" he asks him. Just like before he wants him to think on his feed that is something anyone should do, you never know in which situation you need it.

"Not much, only that they are apparently the other part of the wolf." was the short answer.

"That is right, but there is more to it. See if you have found your mate it is hard for us to leave them. They are our other half and you can't have them out of our reach. Normally they stay close and start a life together." Derek has to start somewhere.

"Why?"

"The bond between them demands it, because we are stronger together. Separation is more than painful, but there apparently is a way around that."

"Such as?" he wants to know after Derek didn't go on.

"I don't know what Lexi told you about me, if she told you about me in the first place. But we met while we were children and at that time we learnt that we were mates. But my mother, who was a powerful Alpha, took our memories of that so that we could live our life without being in pain." He wasn't going to tell him that it happened, because Lexi asked for it. Neither would he tell him that it always felt like something was missing from his live. That are things they have to stay between Alexa and him, to make it work.

For a moment David thinks about what Derek is telling him until he placed it with his memories about his Mom and her life. It made click for the young wolf. "That explains it." he says out loud without thinking about it.

Perplex Derek looks at him and asks. "What explains what?"

David looks at his new Dad with a smile and says. "She always felt like something was missing, not that she said so to me or Sarah, but we may have overheard her while she talked to her parents." A sheepish smile starts on his face, hey he is a mischievous boy after all, but he is nervous how his new Dad will take that, that is why he scratches his neck.

That statement warmed his heart, but makes him sad at the same time. It is nice to know that Lexi felt the same way as him. But even if he can understand her reasoning for taking away the memories and wasn't angry about it, it still makes him sad that she did it. No, he really wasn't angry, because of it, only slightly hurt, because he missed the time with her. Now he will do anything to make the time count, he doesn't plan on letting her go. Not now, not ever.

Besides that he also sees the sheepish look on his sons face and smiles. "Don't worry, I was just like you, but never get caught." he tells him. Derek would never forbade something he did himself, but simply pointing out that he has to be cautious, if he doesn't want to get in trouble. David understands the warning loud and clear, that is why he nods lightly and would take it to heart. "Back to the topic at hand, because of her being my mate it would hurt me if I hurt her. She literally is my other half and being near her completes me, completes us." David glace told Derek that he doesn't quite understand. No wonder he still is a little boy and hasn't found his mate yet. "Don't worry you will understand as soon as you have found your mate." he tells him as he ruffles his hair affectional and stands up to his full height.

"Ehhhh, girls are ugly." David says.

Derek laughs and simply says. "If you say so, but come to me should that view change." Not that he is looking forward to have the birds and bees talk with his kids, but he still would do it to keep his son and daughter save. But thinking about it, it would be better to keep Sarah locked up until she is 30, she is way too beautiful now, not considering the fact that it will only grow in the coming years. Almost all supernatural beings are beautiful fully grown. Shaking that thought from his mind; he walks to the fridge and asks David. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

Another laugh escapes Derek, because if someone knows what a little bit means it would be him. His mother always scolded him that he ate like a horse and Derek the smart boy he was always said that he was a growing boy. "Do you want some sandwiches?" he asks, because nothing else is to find in the fridge.

"Please." he says and takes place at the kitchen counter.

With that Derek takes everything he needs out and starts making sandwiches for himself and his boy. While he does that he feels David's eyes on him, like he wants to ask him something, but doesn't know how. So after another moment without him asking, Derek took the initiative. "Ask away. You can ask me anything." After a moment he adds. "That is the way a family works, talking to each other, being there for each other." He knows that he is the first male David accepts as an Alpha.

"Are we going to live here?" he asks in a whisper. David really doesn't want to be far from his Mom or his Dad and hopes that they all will stay together in the same place.

"Yes." But still Derek starts thinking, because even with the size of the loft, it isn't an optimal place for a family. Especially if he wants more children someday, besides the two he just gained. As he pictures their family with a baby he doesn't picture them here, but in his old home. The Hale house was still his after all; it was in the woods and had huge grounds for the pups to run around.

With his family living there they can give the house a new live and probably transform the bad memories into new and better ones. He just has to rebuild the house. A smile starts on his face. Yes that is the best thing, he will build the house for them as family, as pack and as a couple. It probably would be a good idea to talk with Lexi about it, but he remembers that she always loved running around in the old house.

He almost missed the next question. "Can I decorate the room like I want?"

Derek puts his hand on his pups shoulder and squeezes as he says. "Of course this is your home now." The implied meaning was that it wasn't because of the room or the loft, but because of the family he gained. The pack will not let him go, where ever they are, there always will be a home for him.

A huge smile grows on his boys face as he says that. It is good to see his boy so happy; Derek will do everything to make him happy, just like he wants Sarah and Alexa to be happy. They are his responsibility now and he will love them as much as he can. He puts a plate with sandwiches in front of David and takes a seat beside him to eat as well.

They eat in silence and think about their lives. In a matter of moments it changed upside down for both of them. Derek never would have guessed that, he would have a family as he got up yesterday morning, but he wouldn't change a thing. Without trying all three of them found a place in his heart. That was a feed in itself. After all the shit that happened in his life he closed his heart off, because it was easier to work through the pain this way. People always left him, even after Cora came back and he saved her, she left again. Ok, she needed guidance he couldn't give her at the time, but maybe she would come back or at least visit in the future and who knows someday they could be siblings again.

A similar train of thought went through David's mind. Not that he didn't has a family with his Mom and Sarah, which he has and he loves them to death. But having a male figure in his life he can look up to is new to him. He tried with Alec, Alexa's father, but he never could trust him. David always had the feeling that he only took him in, because his Mom put her foot down. He knows for a fact that Sarah feels the same way about Alexa's parents, but they never told her about that, because they didn't want to hurt her. But here with Derek he finally has a Dad. Yeah, it was new and would probably take some time to get used to. But for the first time in his short life he wants to have someone like him in his live.

A knock at the door, breaks them out of their mushing's.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	10. Nemetons

I don't own Teen Wolf only my story and OC

 **Chapter 9 – Nemetons**

Derek gets up. He sees out of the corner of his eyes that David is following his lead. As a concerned parent he signaled him to keep out of side. You never know who is at the door, even if it is a familiar scent, which he only can smell and not see for now, protecting his family has become priority number one.

Because the pack normally calls ahead, if they turn up at his door. The only exception is an emergency. So Derek really hopes that it is nothing serious as he steps to the door. As soon as he sees that his boy is out of sight, he opens the door. Two people stand on the other side. One of them he never accepted to see at his loft again. "Mrs. Yukimura, Scott?" he greets them. It was a question as well; what they want is simply implied in it.

"We heard the cry for help." Scott tells him matter-of-factly. That didn't surprise Derek in the slightest, because the pain was carried around the city with the cry. But why did they follow the scream? The only explanation he has is that they felt that the protector needed help and so they acted accordingly.

His assumption was confirmed as Kira's mother looked at him without greeting him back and simply asks. "Alexa is here?"

For a moment Derek was panicked not that he doesn't trust her, but why does she know that. Apparently it comes with the territory to be worried for Lexi, not only because she is his mate, but he is the guardian as well. But he tried to hide his panic as he answers with a counter question. "How do you know that? Better now, how do you know her?"

The defensive stance can be heard in his voice and was as clear as day for the other two in his body language. But only Scott was bewildered by it. Mrs. Yukimura simply smiles and states simply. "You are the guardian." It wasn't a question, nor a statement, but a fact, something that Scott's bewilderment heightened.

Derek was insecure, how to answer that? Not that he was ashamed to be the guardian, no on the contrary, he was honored to be the mate of the protector. But by giving up this information it makes him and Alexa vulnerable. It can be used against them. Even with security risks, he wouldn't deny it, because she was his mate and he is proud of it. "Yes." was his short and simple answer.

The smile on Kira's mother grew bigger as she steps into the loft and puts her hand on Derek shoulder. "Be good to her and keep her save, she needs it." was all she said to that, before she changed the topic back to the reason, why they were here in the first place. "What happened?"

"Tamora." was Derek short and strained answer, because he was pissed with that woman. He really hoped that they finally could shake her, but of course fate has other ideas. "She killed her parents." Not that he wanted to tell David that in this way, but it couldn't be helped. He will talk about it later with him.

"Damn it." Scott curses.

"That explains the pain in the cry." Mrs. Yukimura says.

"That isn't all." Derek tells them. Why keep it to himself, this way they can prepare themselves for the attack, which will be coming. Tamora has to be stopped and Derek hasn't a problem with being the one, who does it. She caused his mate pain and will continue doing it as long as she alive. All in all she is a thread, who has to be eliminated. "She threatened coming for her and everyone Lexi loves." he states and the other can hear in his voice that he is looking forward to the confrontation between them. It is clear that he wants to be the one to come out on top of it.

Before either of the two can answer to it, a scream comes from upstairs. Instinct took over as Derek turns around to run for his bedroom, because the scream comes from Lexi. His heart is beating as loud as he runs as fast as he could. _What is it now?_ As he enters the room he sees Lexi on the floor writhing in pain. Sarah as well is screaming and crying. Derek is torn at first, who he shall consult, but David helped with him his decision as he sees him taking his sister into his arms form the corner of his eyes. Derek sends him a short proud smile, before he walks to Lexi to take her in his arms as well, but she stopped him.

"No, stay away." she grits to her teeth. The pain must be enormous that it is hard for her to talk. She doesn't know how or why it is happening to her or if it can affect him. She doesn't want to hurt him. Of course, Derek doesn't know, what goes on in her mind, so he is a bit hurt that she said that. It hurts him to see her like this and he really fights with his inner wolf not to go to her. He doesn't know what is more painful hearing her screaming or seeing her in pain.

For Alexa on the other hand it wasn't the pain that caused her to scream, but what she is seeing at the moment makes her also nervous. One of the Nemetons is burning down and the power, that not simply can leave this world is transferred into the only thing that is the origin of the tree, her, Alexa. The power transfer is painful and with the loss of one of the Nemetons the balance of the supernatural world is tipping.

To ease the pain Alexa curls herself into a ball on the floor, while the others watch. Derek has to do something. He doesn't know how long she was on the floor, but not matter the time it can't be good for the kids to see their Mom in this condition. So, against her statement he walks to her, while the others watch him and know they can't stop him. They see that he needs to do something, so he embraces her, even if she is trying to get away from him and hopes he can give her strength this way.

As Derek reaches her and puts her in his arms the images lessen and only the pain remains. Like said before the pain is bearable alone. In Derek's arms even the pain weakens, like he takes it away from her. With it her screaming stops, but until now she didn't know that she was also crying, and her tears need to dry before she can, talk about it. Together in his arms they weep on the floor and calm down.

After Derek was sure that her tears were dry and she was herself again, he invites the kids with his hands to join their hug. That is another step to calm Alexa down further and tell her that her pack, her family is there for her. Only moments later the kids were at their sides. Scott and Miss Yukimura watch them with curiosity and foreboding.

Nobody spoke a word. No-one wanted to stress Alexa after the ordeal, so they waited for her to start her explanation. The silence was deafening, but seconds become minutes and minutes wore on longer and longer, until Alexa simply whispered one word. "Nemeton."

"What?" Derek wants to know, because he doesn't see the connection.

"She killed a Nemeton." Alexa explains further.

"How can you kill a tree?" Scott wants to know. An almost childish question, but Derek has to give him that, he has a point.

A sarcastic laugh escapes Alexa as she answers. "The Nemeton isn't a normal tree."

"Meaning?" Mrs. Yukimura wants to know.

The burning of this first Nemeton dictates her actions and she must give away her secret now. It is the only way to make them understand, what is important and what has to be done? With red eyes from crying she looks up at Mrs. Yukimura and Scott and says with a sigh. "As you may know I am the protector." They nod as answer. "But not many things about me is written down. One of those things is that I am not a different protector, but a reincarnation. That is anchored into this world through a Nemeton. That means when I die I become a Nemeton, like every version before me did."

The stern and hard voice of Alexa tells them that she is speaking the truth. But she wasn't done yet. "The task of the protector is to protect the supernatural world and this way I keep doing it after I die. But the tree and with it the essence or power can be killed, by burning the tree to the ground. Only problem is, because of me walking the earth now that instead of blowing out, the power it goes back to his origin … Me. That is a good and a bad thing for us."

"Such us?" Scott wants to know in a hard voice, after Alexa didn't elaborate further. That earned him a hard glare from Derek that took Scott off guard. After all he is his second in command and would be normally on his side. But this was something else, but being the guardian trumps every other position Derek has, Alexa always comes first. The kids are a close second and then all the others and the rest.

With that glance Derek told Scott that he shall stop stressing her. The killing of the Nemeton rattled her and it takes time to overcome it, apparently if it is possible at all. Because even for their world this is nothing anyone saw coming. How often does it happen that you meet a real life reincarnation, who happens to become a powerful tree with her death? The chances are zero to none, but with Alexa all the cards are of the table, if you even play a card game and not a game of chess.

Before a growl can escape his mouth, Alexa says. "Der stop, I know you want to protect me, but it is ok and I can do it." To give her words more meaning she looks into his eyes to convoy that she means what she says. In a whisper she adds. "Please trust me?" The I-know-what-I-can-handle hangs in the air, but both understand the meaning.

Again, Derek was thorn, on the one hand he wants to trust her or better he trust her with his life. But on the other hand it is his duty to keep her save, not only because he is the guardian or his mate. But most of all she is pack, family and he doesn't want to see her hurt in any way. Begrudgingly he nods his head and accepts it.

Scott follows the interaction with great interest. He has many questions. Why has Derek the sudden urge to protect Alexa? Has it something to do with the term guardian, he heard before? That leaded to what is the guardian? All in all, the most important question is, what the hell is happening? He really needs answers to these questions.

All those questions must have been written all over his face as Alexa says. "We will explain no worries. But first let's finish this. The good thing as I already said is that the power of the Nemeton is now in me, even if I don't know what I can do with it now and Tamora doesn't know that, she only thinks that she destroyed a beacon of hope. The bad thing is harder to explain, because I really don't know what will happen. I only know that the balance of the supernatural world is shaken up and I really don't have an idea, what that means for us. It literally can mean anything."

"That is not good." Derek voiced what everyone else, even the kids was thinking. They may not know that it would be bad, but they feel or better sense that something bad is coming.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asks the room.

It was Alexa, who answered. During her pain and image inflicted break down she decided that enough was enough and she has to stop hiding. It is time that she steps into the light and that the supernatural world fights back against forces like this Tamora bitch. For that they all have to be on the same page and that means that a gathering is needed. "For now, nothing or almost nothing. I will contact all my resource to invite them here." was her answer.

"What good does do that?" Scott wants to know.

"The supernatural world needs to work together therefore we have to gather our resources. I think a month should be enough to spread the word to the most leaders of all beings around the globe for them to send an ambassador for a council, think of it like in the Lord of the Rings." she says with a smile.

Derek has to smile as well, it was a nice metaphor. He can feel that she was way calmer now, determined to chance something and make it better. But even with her calmer now, he wouldn't let go of his family, considering that the kids are still shaking, they still need the connection with their parents. Without talking about it, Alexa took Sarah in her arms while Derek holds them and David to himself. Derek was only listening to the conversation with one ear, his main focus was his family and he will keep it that way until he felt save letting them go. Considering that leading is what Alexa is destined to do and he is destined to keep her save, he lets her do her job.

"Why here?" Mrs. Yukimura wants to know.

"Because of the Nemeton, it is the most powerful in the world." Alexa answers.

"And, why is that?" Scott further wants to know.

"It was the first version of me, if you want to call it that." Alexa answers. "Everything started here and with the monsters, who are captured in the Nemeton now, the trees power grew enormously, but we can't let it be destroyed. That is why we must keep it save. That was always the goal, that I come here and protect myself. Sounds funny if you look at it like that." After she learned about the happenings with the Nogitsune and that it is captured in the Nemeton, she decided that she has to come to Beacon Hills, when she is ready. It was or is too dangerous to let the tree unprotected. But she is or was until now the only one, who knew about the importance of it. Yeah, they all knew that the tree has powers, but not what those involve or that he could be a danger.

"Ok." was Scott answers.

The kids still wouldn't calm down; they probably need time alone with them, so Derek decides. "What do you say, you bring the pack to the loft tomorrow and we talk about it more than."

It wasn't a request, but a concealed order and Scott understand it at what it is. So, did Mrs. Yukimura. Both get up and leave the pack alone. Nobody spoke until they all hear as the door on the ground floor was closed from the outside.

"Shh, baby, everything is fine, look I am ok." Alexa says as soon as the door is closed and lifts her little girls chin so that she can properly look in her eyes. "I am sorry, that I scared you."

Instead of answering Sarah simply goes back to hugging her Mom with a little more force than before. She really was scared as she woke up to her Moms screaming and she is happy that it has stopped, for now. But the fear that it will start again is still there.

"Are you sure, Mom?" David asks her in a shaky voice. That he calls her mom tells Alexa that he is a scared as Sarah. He normally wouldn't do it, because he still fears that other people could hear it and would look at them differently. But Alexa doesn't care much about that, if her son wants to call her Mom so be it. She loves it, when he does it.

"Yeah, sweetie, everything is fine." Alexa answers as she reaches with her hand for his.

Instead of starting to smile or to accept her answer, he looks at Derek and asks. "Is she telling the truth Dad?" Not that he doesn't believe her, but he knows that she sometimes plays things down, so that she doesn't worry him or Sarah too much.

Now Alexa was perplexed, when did it happened that David accepted Derek as his Dad. Only a moment of thinking tells her that it probably was at the same time as Sarah accepted him. He just wasn't so vocal about it. It makes her happy that her son has someone to look up to now.

Being called Dad makes Derek smile, but seeing Alexa smile about it makes his heart almost burst. But he still has to answer a question. One look at his girl tells him, that she still is in shock, but is trying to play it down. For the kids' sake he will do it as well, while he watches her moves to catch her should she fall. "I think she will need something to eat and a nice pack cuddle while sleeping." he answers his son and Alexa sees what he is doing; she is happy that he like her puts the wellbeing of the kids before themselves. David accepts that answer with a smile and hugs both his parents. "So what do you say, Are we going to do that?" Derek adds after a moment.

"Yes." was the twin answer from Alexa and David, while Sarah simply nodded.

"Ok, I order pizza for us, while you three take a seat at the bed and get comfortable." with that he gives Sarah a kiss on her forehead, ruffles the hair of his son and kisses Alexa for a moment, before he gets up to order.

It took him only moments to order some pizzas for them, before he is back in his room. He sees that his family is already on the bed, Sarah in the middle of Alexa and David. Following his instinct he takes the place behind David to keep the kids in the middle of them, so that they are protected if it is needed. They cuddled, scent marked and joked with each other while they waited for the pizza, which arrived after 30 minutes. After they all ate their full, they fell asleep in a mass of limbs.

A pack is like a family, stronger together than apart. They share their emotions this way and built a unit, they are simply one. But this pack is more special than any other pack, because they will change the world, not that they know that now. That is a story for tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
